What About the Perfect Ones?
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Maximum Ride had one word describe her whole life. Perfect. She wasn't perfect, but everyone else thought she was. As much as they thought they did, no one ever actually wants perfect. And Max knew it all to well. Max Ride. Perfect AND Unwanted. So, what is there left to do.. but leave? This just might be the adventure of a life time. So, THIS is what happens to the perfect ones.AU
1. Chapter 1

**So… this is my new story. Surprisingly, this one was not provided inspiration by a song. Weird, I know. Well, I should get on with it, shouldn't I?**

**Disclaimer (For the entire story): I do not own Maximum Ride, anything I EVER reference or put in here, or any song I ever talk about in an A/N.**

**Claimer: I own any OCs I use and the plot.**

**Ch. 1:**

**Max POV**

I rushed home, feeling tears prick in the back of my eyes. Past Maple Street, past Caroline's house, past my favorite ice cream store. I ran inside my house and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" My not-really-caring stepmother asked. Rushing past her, I went into my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed and commenced in bawling my eyes out.

_Again_? How had it happened _again_? It's not like I ever did anything wrong. Not. Even. Once. I was Maximum Ride. I was perfect.

I screamed into my pillow and punched the bed. You're probably thinking 'God, what a drama queen', but you try being dumped by every guy you've ever dated. No. Not even dumped; _traded_.

See, here's the thing. I was the girl every guy _said_ they wanted. Star athlete, tan, and sun streaked hair. But when it came down to it, they didn't. They didn't want it. They didn't want me. They didn't want perfect.

Now, here's another thing: I'm not perfect. I have my flaws, but to everyone else I'm the perfect one. Perfect grades, perfect sense of style, perfect athlete, and just in general, perfect girl. But no one really wanted perfect.

Every guy I've ever dated dumped me for someone else. And never even someone like the head cheerleader or something like that. Always someone who was just so… imperfect. Usually it went something a little like this:

_The boy looks soulfully into the girl's eyes. "(Insert Name Here), I really like you."_

_Girl bites her lip. "But… but you're dating _Maximum Ride_. She's perfect. How can I ever compete?"_

_Boy continues soulful gaze. "I don't want perfect. I want you."_

The most recent (as in… today) guy left me for the Goth chick at our school. Just lovely, huh?

No matter how much American society is supposed to worship people like me, they don't.

"Max! Dinner!" Valencia's voice rang out through our radio system.

I groaned. Valencia, my step-mom, was annoying as hell. And I mean _hell_. She doesn't mean to be a prick, she really doesn't. She just is.

I got up and walked to the dinner table where a very annoyed-looking Valencia and a smirking Ari was sitting. Ari was my older stepbrother, but very surprisingly, not a prick.

I sat down and began to shovel the food down my throat. The quicker I'm out of here, the less I have to deal with Valencia.

"Stop, Max. Manners." She snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. I've never been to good with authority. I can hardly hold it together and not burst at the teacher's at school.

"So… how was school today? Ari, Max?" She asked while ever so delicately cutting her steak with fork and knife.

"Fine." Ari scarfed down his mashed potatoes. "I blew uh a watahme-on in chem ab." I translated that to be 'I blew up a watermelon in chem lab.' Ari went to school at the community college. It was very nice it was where '_Of course_' I would go, well, according to Valencia.

"Very good. Max?" Valencia asked.

"Not much." I shrugged. "Went to school. Did my homework. Got dumped. Again."

She scrunched up her nose. "Well, maybe if you dressed better they wouldn't do that." See that? Yeah, that right there. She didn't mean to be insulting, but she was. And for the record, I dress nicely. I know about trends (Thanks to my best friend, JJ.) and all that. Valencia just doesn't think it's 'nice' because I'm not wearing a blouse and a prissy skirt.

I finished my potatoes and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and began to read my schoolbook for homework.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The knocks on the window raised me out of my state of boredom. I looked up hopefully, wondering if it was Brian. Then the dark realization came over me that I'm no longer _dating_ Brian. He chose little-miss-Goth-girl.

Honestly, the sight I saw was ten times better than Brian. It was JJ. I let her in and she heaved a sigh as she climbed into my room.

"What?" She asked defensively, noticing my strange look. "It's harder in pumps, okay?" She gestured to her shoes. They were 5-inches and she still wasn't as tall as me. Then again, I am a bit tall. I'm 5'8" and 18. Oh, and by the way, my motto is 'Life is better without heels.'

She noticed my train of thought. "Don't you even dare say that motto." She glared. "Life is so much better with heels."

"So, I heard about Brian." She filled the silence that opened when I hadn't responded to her heel comment.

I sighed. "Yeah. I swear I'm running out of guys to date."

"Oh, come on, Max. You're _perfect_. You don't even need high school guys. Maybe you should move onto college guys! Ooh! I know this cute junior, he's 21 but that's only like 3 years…" I tuned JJ out but let out a small smile. That was JJ, for you. Forever the optimist.

And again, with that word. Perfect. Even my best friend thought it. But I truly wasn't. I was the girl with the dead dad, the horrible step-mom, and the awful tendency to want to spew out sarcastic comments. But no one knew it. I kept all of that to myself.

"… And it's only, like, 6 months until senior year ends and we're all free! Then you can leave here and do whatever you're destined to do." JJ finished.

"Yeah." I nodded, acting like I followed her speech, though really only catching the beginning and the end. I thought about her words. 6 months. That was way too long. What if I just left… now?

Valencia wouldn't care, nor would anyone else. Except maybe JJ and Ari. But they could handle it.

I thought about it and tried to conceal my snort. It was just so, dare I say it? _Perfect_.

Maximum Ride, captain of the volleyball team. Maximum Ride, most likely to become homecoming queen. Maximum Ride, with the tan legs and sun-streaked hair; a beach babe. Nobody would even see it coming.

_Maximum Ride, runaway._

**Booyah! This may be a bit more serious than my other fics, and it may not be. I don't know yet. Plus, I would like an opinion. Should this story be wings or no wings? I'm still unsure, but I'd like an opinion.**

**Now, for my new segment. Song of the Chapter: **

_**I'm three stops from the edge.**_

_**Don't push me over it. Don't you know, don't you know?**_

_**Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her.**_

_**Watch out, don't you push me any further. Any further.**_

**Now, can anybody name that song? Kudos to you if you can, because I love it. Even if it is a bit violent.**

**Well, I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can!**

**~Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I still haven't decided whether this will have wings or not. Let's put it this way, if there are wings, they won't be coming around for a while. It's kind of like... I'll write the story, then decide if the story needs a plot hole like that or something.  
**

**Ch. 2:**

**Max POV**

Hitching my backpack over my shoulder, I re-read my note to everyone once more.

_Dear Well- Everyone,_

_I'm sorry, but I can't go on pretending to be perfect anymore. Because I'm just… not. I love you all- scratch that. I love most of you, especially you JJ and Ari. I'll miss you all terribly and crap. This is totally sounding like a suicide note isn't it? Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm leaving. Don't come after me, I doubt most of you will even care or even read this… so… My last words to you all are peace out and JJ, life is better without heels._

_-Max._

I smiled and threw the note roughly on my pillow. I packed the necessities: a few changes of clothes, some money I snagged from Valencia, my toiletries, my iPod, my laptop, and my 24-hour fitness membership card. What? They have _showers_ there. It may just be my savior.

With that, I jumped through my window and was never seen again. Ha-ha. I wish.

I walked down the street to the bus stop. I looked around while waiting. Cat lady was here, so was the little kid from two doors down with the nose-picking problem, Brian, the hotdog vendor who is always at Maple, the- wait. Brian? God, this is just my luck. I try to escape my hell of a hometown and my ex (Well, one of them) is on my bus.

I boarded the bus and tried to hide my face. Don't sit next to me. Don't sit next to me. Don't sit next to me. He sat next to me. Curses.

"Hey, Max." He said brightly.

I stared at him. He really thought we were on good terms after what happened? Men, they really are getting duller and duller with each century. He slung an arm over my shoulder. I flicked it off.

"What's up, babe?" He asked.

"Babe?" I asked, laughing.

He looked at me like I was the strange one. How could he not know? He just got together with Goth-girl today and- Ohh. He never actually broke up with me. He didn't know I spotted him with the Goth. He was trying to _play_ me?

"Brian. You're kidding, right? We're over, hon. D-O-N-E. Done. Now, go on. Run off back to the Goth princess and all of her loyal Goth subjects." I waved a hand as if shooing him away.

"Max." He said, sounding concerned. "This is so not you." I couldn't resist snorting. This was me. This was more me than he would ever know. This was how I acted before my dad died. Before I became little miss perfect. And honestly, I've missed it.

He got off, flabbergasted, two stops later.

"Hunter Creek Airport!" The bus driver called loudly. **(A/N: For any of you who have read my other stories, Hunter Creek is my own little town I created. But this time it's in Arizona, not California, kay?)**

I raced off, promising myself to avoid long bus rides from now on. Note to self: Claustrophobic plus crowded bus equals big no-no.

I swiftly walked up to the ticket counter and waited patiently in line. And by patiently, I mean I tapped my foot over and over and over again. The guy in front of me got so annoyed he just left. Woo! Score one for Max.

Finally I got to the front, where a short ginger with freckles and a deep voice waited on me. His voice was so deep compared to his, um, size.

"Where would you like to be heading?" He asked. Must… resist… urge… to joke… about… his height.

"LAX." I answered.

"Mmkay. The next flight is in two hours on Southwest. Would you like to book it?"

"Yes." I responded.

He looked at his computer. "That'll be $136." He said, getting ready to hit the print button for the tickets.

I took out my wallet and grabbed the exact amount of money. Sighing, I handed it to him. This was going to make a serious dent in the $500 I pick pocketed from Valencia.

"All cash…" He mumbled. "I'll need to see an ID."

I grabbed my ID and handed it to him.

"18. Wow. You look more like 21 to me." He handed the ID back. 21. I smiled. I can pull off 21. Score two for Max.

I sat down in my seat in terminal 11 and looked around the airport. Mom frantically looking for lost children, a loner dude reading something that had a shocking resemblance to the book Twilight, and a girl with a black eye and a black Mohawk shooting glares everywhere. And I thought I was tough.

I sighed once more. I was going to be here a long time.

* * *

"We're liiiiiiiving in a den of thieves! And it's contagious! And it's contagious!" The girl sitting beside me in seat A23 sang. I tried to conceal my groan. I got stuck next to a singer. Not that I can say I'm surprised. We were heading to LA, land of (crushed) hopes and dreams.

Turning the sound on my iPod up, I tuned out singer-girl. I thought over my situation. I have a few hundred bucks, clothes, a place to shower, and a laptop. I'm going to be one pretty well off homeless kid. Kid. I had to remember that. I wasn't a kid anymore. I was 18 and that guy even thought I was 21. I was an adult.

* * *

As soon as I got into LA, I had the brilliant idea to get myself an ID that said I was 21. I'm not even going to describe what that was like, but I will say it including a sketchy dude, a dark alley, and an old-ID. But I had to hand it to him. This guy was one of the best. I even tested it at three different places. No one had a clue.

So… that leaves me where I am now. Walking around LA, just watching everyone else around me. I soon arrived at a park. The trees were green and lively, which isn't strange for California. Even if it is January. Some music made it's way to my ears. I turned to see a tall, strawberry blond boy sitting and strumming the guitar. He was obviously homeless; his ragged shirt, dirty hair, and worn out shoes said it all. He was nearing the end of his song, but the he still caught my attention.

_You just going to keep hating me._

_We just going to be enemies._

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right._

_So I'm going to take off tonight._

_Into the night, hear 'em talk._

_Coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road._

_He lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so-_

_In the night, hear 'em talk_

_Coldest story ever told._

_Somewhere far along this road._

_He lost his soul, to a woman so heartless._

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

His piercing blue eyes seemed to connect with everyone as he hit that last note. His singing mesmerized me. How could LA have _that_ talented a person and not know it?

I saw some people walk up and put money in his guitar case. I walked up to do the same, but when I got near the case, I realized something. I only had a few hundred bucks left, and how long would that last me? I was not going to go running back to Valencia. I turned and began to walk away.

"Too cheap to pay for your entertainment, huh?"

**I think we all know who that was… IGGY! Yay! By the way, the song I had him singing was 'Heartless', but I imagine him singing the Swinghouse Session one by the Fray. Any who, I can't wait to write chapter 3!**

**Last week's song: This Little Girl by Cady Groves.**

**This week's song:**

_**Take my hand.**_

_**I'll teach you to dance.**_

_**I'll spin you around.**_

_**Won't let you fall down.**_

_**Would you let me lead?**_

_**You can step on my feet.**_

_**Give it a try.**_

_**It'll be all right.**_

**Does anyone know it?**

**~Cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… random moment: A random stray cat wanders into my backyard and my mom starts talking to it. My dad is already talking to the birds, so I start thinking that my family was filled with animal-whisperers. I thought that this might be a good a time to recommend getting a pet (I have a betta fish, but nothing else) for me. They both shouted "NO!" at me and then went back talking to their animals. So ironic…**

**Ch. 3:**

**Max POV**

"_To cheap to pay for your entertainment, huh?"_

I looked up at the shaggy, pale boy who had spoken.

"No, I just-" I began to say but was cut off.

"You just what? Couldn't spare five bucks?" He asked.

I glared. "In fact, I couldn't."

"Oh yeah. Because every girl with her perfect clothes and a backpack probably filled with possessions can't spare five dollars."

My anger was fading and turning into amusement. "Have you ever heard of the term 'survival of the fittest'? I figured it applied to all of us homeless people too."

He scoffed. "You're a street girl?"

Despite myself, I smiled. "First day."

He seemed to consider. "You can come with me if you want. I have a special spot."

I raised one eyebrow. "What? Is it take-a-random-stranger-to-where-you-live day? Or did I not get the memo?"

He laughed. "No. But all the newbies are loaded with cash." He grinned and it was contagious.

"So what's your name?" I asked, realizing I was yet to know my new companion.

"Iggy." He answered.

"What's _that_ short for? Igford? Igstein? Ig-creep?" I asked.

He laughed. "Very close. My name's Jeff. But all my old friends called me Iggy because I liked to… uh, ignite stuff."

"Great." I muttered. "I'm traveling with a crazy pyromaniac."

"Heard that." Iggy sing-songed. "So, what's your name?"

"Max." I answered.

"Max? What? Are you a tomboy or something?" He asked bluntly.

I couldn't help the tiny laugh that escaped my lips. I wasn't a complete tomboy, I guess. I had JJ to thank for that, but she was the only one who really knew how I _had_ been before. Baggy T's, no manners, slurping down soup, and scarfing down breakfast. And I just didn't care.

"Maybe a little." I smiled a small smile.

"Reminiscing?" He laughed.

I looked at him, surprised he knew.

"You can always tell on the new ones. I suggest you try to forget as much as you can. I always try not to think about it."

"Why?" The question came out before I knew it.

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "You don't want to know. But how about you? What's your story? Come out to the sunny LA to land a career for your amazing talents like the rest of 'em?" I was confused until he gestured around us. At every turn there was a different musician, magician, or something of the like.

"Whoa." I said. They all ranged. Young, old, beautiful, ugly, talented, awful, poor, looked like they had a real job…

Iggy nodded, sensing my realization. "If your looking for your big break, it isn't going to happen here. This is the land of crushed hopes and dreams."

I grinned. "That's what I call it. But I'm not here because of my 'dreams'. I don't have any. I came here to get away from an evil step-mother."

"So you're Cinderella?" His blue eyes twinkled.

"Not unless you think my evil step-sisters had a gender transformation and formed into a nice step-brother."

"They say two negatives make a positive." He pointed out.

I frowned. "No they don't." I did the math in my head. So that's two negatives together and they make another negative right?

He genuinely laughed. Suddenly, I realized he was right.

I punched him in the arm and grumbled, "Shut up. Math isn't my subject."

"Obviously. How old are you?" He asked.

I looked at him. To lie or not to lie? I don't know why, but I trusted him. I think maybe it was because in some way, he reminded me of Ari. The relaxed nature of a brother.

"18. But apparently, now I'm 21." I flashed my ID at him and grinned. He returned the grin lazily.

"Raphael? He does the best fakes! I got one too. I'm 19, but I came to LA when I was 17 and he made me one that made me two years older." He finished.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess now we can go to a club, eh?"

He scowled. "We'd need the money – which I'm guessing you have – but we should spend it on necessities and all that crap."

I smirked. "What makes you think I'm going to stay with you at all?"

"I just figured…" His face dropped. "I mean we were being all nice and…"

"It was a joke!" I blurted, not liking the sad Iggy.

He glared. "You're hilarious." He deadpanned.

"I'm glad to know I'm so important to you." I tried to drape an arm over his shoulder, but seeing as I was at least 4 inches shorter than him, it was a failed attempt.

"Nah, but I have a fear of rejection." He said nonchalantly, putting an arm over my shoulder, only not failing.

"And you came to the land of crushed hopes and dreams?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup." He popped the P. "But I didn't come to get famous."

"Why do you come?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"It's a long story." The same sad smile from before graced his lips. And I wanted to know why it was there.

"I can listen."

He looked down, surprised.

"I don't want to pry or anything, but… we are going to be new roomies, well kind of, so I want to know you aren't a serial killer, you know?" I smirked.

He looked apprehensive, but began his tale all the same. "My parents died in a car crash when I was 16. For months people were decided what to do with me. I just figured that though I was dying inside about my parents, Brook, my at the time 20-year old sister would take me. She was an adult and it was legal. But when she tearfully told me she was too young to take care of rebellious teenager like myself, I was told I was going to foster care. I jacked Brook's wallet, came here, and made Raphael age me."

By the end of his tale, I felt for him. "Wow. That's so… sad." I said lamely.

"Yeah." He snorted. "I've been living off the streets for the past couple years, earning money through this baby." He held up his guitar. "Anyway, what pushed you over the edge with your step-mother?"

I looked up at Iggy. Brotherly, funny, and my type of person. But I wasn't one to spill over my life tale as easily as he did.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." I said, while trying to keep up with his brisk strides.

Surprisingly, he didn't ask for more as I had done. He just smiled and said, "I get it."

That's when I knew I was Iggy was one of those friends that lasts forever.

**IT'S SO TOUCHING! *Wipes tear***

**Any who, I just wanted to assure you all that Fang and the rest of the Flock are coming in soon enough. A guest asked me if they would be. By the way, this is NOT a Miggy story. It clearly says Max/Fang in the description. I have nothing against Miggy, but I'm just a Fax forever kind of gal. I only decided to add in Iggy first because I love the brother/sister thing that Max and Iggy have in the books. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
**

**Song of the Chapter:**

_**Well real life can wait.**_

_**We're crashing like waves.**_

_**We're playing in the sand.**_

_**Holding your hand.**_

_**Cause I remember every sunset. **_

_**I remember every word you said.**_

_**We were never going to say goodbye.**_

_**Singing la-da-da-da-da.**_

**~Cake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie, I'm so bored. Which means it's time for another chapter! Hoorah!**

**Ch. 4:**

**Max POV**

We, Iggy and I that is, walked into what seemed like a living room in a dark alley. There was a somewhat ripped, but usable couch, a lamp (where the hell did they plug that in?), and in the building adjacent to the alley, there was a TV on full blast. But what really got me wasn't the plush living style of Iggy, but the blond boy already sitting on the couch. He was playing with some sort of wiring, and seeing as Iggy was a former pyro, I decided not to ask.

"Hey Iggy." He said without looking up.

"Gazzy." He said.

I surveyed the 'room' again. "This is amazing." I announced. Now _that_ made the blond boy look up.

His startled expression was most likely caused by me.

"Iggy, I know you want to pick up girls by showing them our pad, but we agreed that it wasn't going to happen." His soft voice had an edge to it. He looked about my height and his blond locks were choppy, going down to his ears. His clothes were just as ripped up as Iggy's, with holes everywhere and pants hoisted up by a safety pin.

I couldn't help a small laugh. "Pad. This is a pad?"

"The best the homeless can afford." Iggy smiled. "Oh, and Gazzy, I'm not trying to 'pick up' Max, although she looks light enough. She's going to stay with us."

Gazzy started choking on air and got into this huge coughing fit. I ran over and pounded his back the way JJ had taught me to. Luckily, he stopped choking after a couple seconds.

"I told you she was a keeper. She saved your life, Gaz." Iggy pointed out.

"We have to discuss these things _together_." Gazzy ground out.

Iggy shrugged. "Dude, she's awesome. She can stay."

"We haven't ever had anyone but us. We can't just add her randomly." Gazzy crossed his arms.

"Hello, still here." I waved an arm over my head.

"But we have room, and she has the cash to help us. Plus, she isn't a prissy." Iggy ignored my plea.

"Why don't you ask me about these things?" Gazzy demanded. "We could've talked this out before ask some random rich looking girl to the pad. And for that matter…"

As the argument went on and they ignored me, I began to say anything to get their attention.

"So, I think my step-mother is the product of a threesome between Lord Voldemort, a toad, and the fresh prince of Bel Air." I said.

Iggy's reaction was, "But Gazzy! That blow-dryer was completely not my fault." Okay, still ignoring me then.

"I'm married to Danny Phantom."

"Igs, the toaster was your deal not mine." Gazzy pouted. Ignored again.

"But then I had this affair with Spongebob…"

Iggy snorted. "What does this even have to with Max?" Whoa! I wasn't completely ignored. He said my name!

"And I'm totally in love with-" But I was cut off. By the foulest thing in the world.

_Pffffffffffffffft!_

I coughed repeatedly. "What," Cough. "Was," Another cough. "That?" One last cough.

"Gazzy." Iggy had his nose plugged. "I knew he was prone to blow soon. He always does when he gets angry."

I scowled. "And you didn't warn me?"

"You were pretty busy talking about that your affair with Spongebob…" He trailed off.

"You were paying attention?" Is it bad that even though this stench is almost killing me, that thought still warmed my heart enormously?

"Half-half." Iggy shrugged. Warmth gone.

"Okay, now that I have both of your attention." I clapped my hands. "I am staying here, Gazzy. It's Gazzy right?" He nodded. "I don't care what any of you say, I'm staying. I will kick both of your skinny asses if you even think about kicking me out." I smiled angelically. "Now, let's go get you some new clothes!" They both nodded, not even speaking. This widened my smile. The light and gentle approach always works.

* * *

"Gazzy, stop sniffing your shirt. It looks weird." I told him.

He sighed. "But new clothes just smell so good." We had gone to the nearest Wal-Mart to buy the cheapest clothes possible. I already clothes, so it was fine.

"Oh! Let's go buy ice cream!" Gazzy pointed to a nearby vendor. I stifled a laugh. Gazzy was 18, my age, but still acted like a 9 year-old.

"We need to save our money." I pointed out.

Iggy looked at me hopefully. "Pleeeease, Max? Just this once." Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give in.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Just this once." I walked over and got us all one scoop each. No toppings. Yeah. I'm just that evil.

We walked away, Gazzy and Iggy happily licking their ice cream cones. Honestly, the ice cream was not the best for the sun. It was melting and already running down the side of my cone.

"Guys, look." Iggy pointed towards a giant convention type thing. Huge surprise, it was a convention. _A job convention._

"Do you think I could get a job?" I asked, eyeing all the booths. I wolfed down the rest of my ice cream and wiped my hands and mouth.

"Who knows?" Gazzy said, wide-eyed with wonder.

I strode into the convention, looking at each booth. Financial analyst needed! Graphic designer needed; skills in Adobe required! Personal assistant needed!

"Look!" I pointed toward the personal assistant booth. "I could completely be a personal assistant. All they have to do is get coffee and file papers." I strode up to the desk.

The lady at the booth looked nice enough. I scribbled down my name on the sheet of paper, there were already three other applicants.

The lady smiled. "You can meet with Mr. Walker tomorrow at…" She checked her clipboard. "3:30. Be there on time, he hates lateness." She advised. "Bring your resume with you." She smiled.

I walked away from the booth, motioning for Iggy and Gazzy to follow me.

"I can't believe you might get a job." Gazzy said in awe. "I've never had one."

"Yeah it's going to be totally oof!" I looked up at the person I bumped into. Shaggy black hair, early 20s, 6", and onyx eyes.

Deciding to ignore his obvious hotness, I snapped. "Watch where you're going." I crossed my arms.

"You bumped into me." He said seriously.

"Butthead." I muttered under my breath.

He looked surprised. "What did you call me?" Iggy and Gazzy stifled their laughter, and I did the same.

"Um…" I let some laughter escape my lips. "I have to go." I brushed passed him, with Iggy and Gazzy trailing behind me. There isn't anything more fun then bewildering random people.

**Oh, Fang! You're finally here! Boo yah!**

**Last Chapter's Song: Summer Paradise by Simple Plan.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**You're not the type**_

_**Type of girl to remain**_

_**With the guy, with the guy too shy**_

_**Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever**_

_**I'm not the boy that will fall to his knees**_

_**With his hands clasped tight**_

_**Begging, begging you please**_

_**To stay with him for worse or for better**_

**~Cake.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I know this is going to be a serious story, but this is going to be a somewhat funny chapter. I just can't make a story without some humor. Well, I kind of did with 'The End Of Ari' my new songfic-oneshot (Which you all should check out), but that isn't the point! Now, on with the writing.**

**Ch. 5:**

**Max POV**

I stared around at the girls and shifted uncomfortably. I was currently at the office where the personal assistant was needed. All the applicants were, in fact, girls and they were all wearing these skirt-suits. I looked down at my own skirt and blouse.

After Iggy, Gazzy, and I spent the day creeping innocent citizens of LA out, we went to get me some 'appropriate' clothes for the interview. I had refused any suits because I thought they made me look 50. What I was wearing made me look older than I actually was, without making me look like my dead Grandma Eleanor.

As for the contacts on the resume for 'former employers', we put in the number for Kinko's and the number for the Wal-mart we visited. Gazzy was waiting to answer the phone at Kinko's and Iggy was manning waiting at Wal-mart. The plan was flawless. To verify that it was, in fact, Gazzy or Iggy on the other end of the phone line, they would say the code word 'Snickers Bars.'

I tugged consciously at my skirt and checked my watch once more. 3:29. I had one minute. All the other girls seemed to have interviews after me, so why were they all already here? Did they wait here 5 hours for all their interviews?

"Maximum Ride?" The lady from the booth yesterday asked. Her nametag read Cheryl; I thanked her and entered the office.

Inside, there was a young guy, maybe 21 or 22. He had black hair and dark eyes. He seemed so familiar… but I couldn't place him. He eyed me, his eyes cold. Well that's great. My maybe-soon-to-be boss already hates me.

Without speaking, he thrust some sheets of paper towards me.

I filled them out quickly, placing my resume on top. The questions were quite easily actually.

**Name: **_Maximum Ride_

**Age: **_21_

**Available Work Hours: **_Any time_

The whole thing was a bit pointless; I had already answered this on my resume. I handed the papers back to him. He wordlessly flicked through them, not displaying any emotion. Am I dealing with a brick wall here or what?

After some moments of silence, I spoke.

"Hi. I'm Maximum Ride." I held out my hand, which to my surprise, he shook. His hand was firm, but warm. I was a bit shocked, but what was I expecting? A freezing hand because he was cold-blooded? Actually, yes.

He still didn't speak.

"Are you mute?" I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head no. That was _so_ convincing.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He shook his head once more.

"Then why aren't you _talking_?" I emphasized. He shrugged.

God, what a "Butthead." I muttered under my breath.

His eyes widened a fraction. "You." He said, his voice was deep and smooth. "You're the girl from the park. The one who called me a butthead."

Suddenly, I knew why he was familiar. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crappity. Crap. Crap.

Okay, Max. Deny. Deny. Deny. "What are you talking about?"

"It's you. I know it. You were with those two boys." _Gazzy and Iggy._

"I have no idea." Even to myself I sounded genuinely confused. Thank you, drama lessons.

He frowned and said, "Okay." But not before glancing suspiciously at me one more time.

"I'm going to call your contacts now. I'll put it on speaker phone, so you'll know what they say about you, okay?" He explained it as if I was five, but I nodded all the same.

He picked up my resume and frowned at the number.

"Isn't this Kinko's number?" He asked. Shit.

"No." I said calmly. _How the hell does he know that?!_

He shrugged and dialed the number. "Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Hello, is this…" Walker glanced at his sheet. "Mr. Ter Borscht?" Seriously, Gazzy? _That_ was what you came up with for a name?

"Oh, yah. Who ees thees?" Gazzy's accent was flawless.

"Nicholas Walker, I'm at an interview with your former employee, Maximum Ride?" He ended the sentence in question.

"Yah! Max was ehmazing. She was better at vorking than duh Snickuhs Bahs is at being taysty." I breathed a sigh of relief (internally, of course) as Gazzy let out the code word.

"Err… okay… bye, then." Nicholas sounded a bit… flustered? I'm not sure if that was what it was, but it was something I enjoyed watching. He hung up the call.

Then he looked at me. "How did you deal with that accent every day?"

"Some things you just have to learn how to deal with." A full-blown smirk was present on my face, and the ghost of a smile was on his. I'm making progress.

Nicholas dialed up the second number.

"Ello?" Iggy's obvious 'British' accent was enough to make me want to face palm. But I didn't. For the job's sake, of course.

"Hello, I'm interviewing one Miss Maximum Ride as a job candidate and you are her formal employee, correct Mr. Smith?" Nicholas put his hands together all business-like. Wow, good one, Max. Business-like. Sometimes my vocabulary blows even me away.

"Oh yes! Max, she's a darling. Love 'er to death! Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'ave some business to attend to. No! Jennifer! That's my Snickers Bar-" Iggy was cut off by a beeping sound that showed he had disconnected.

"Why do all your former bosses have accents?" Nicholas asked, obviously amused.

I laughed at his expression. "They're just really weird. Trust me, be glad you don't know them." I shook my head at the thought of the two boys.

"How can I contact you to tell you the news?" Nicholas was back to business. I scribbled down my e-mail address and he promptly said goodbye.

I'm not sure, but as I left, I thought I saw a small half-smile on his lips…

Holy crap. _I_ made Nicholas Walker smile.

**Time to post!**

**Last chapter's song: Fine by me by Andy Grammar**

**This Chapter's song:**

_**She was looking kind of dumb**_

_**With her finger and her thumb**_

_**In the shape of an L on her forehead**_

_**The years start coming and they don't stop coming…**_

**~Cake.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ready for a new chapter? You better be, cause I'm ready to write one. Woot, woot! **

**Ch. 6:**

**Max POV**

"Max! Max! MAX!" Iggy yelled, waking me from my peaceful sleep.

"What?" I scowled in his general direction, not wanting to open my eyes.

"You have an e-mail." He said calmly.

I opened my eyes and stared. "_That's_ why you woke me up at 5:30 AM?"

"It's about your interview…" He taunted. I launched myself at him and took the laptop out of his grasp.

"You could have broken that!" He protested.

"It's my laptop. You're only lucky you know the wifi code." I pointed out, scanning through the e-mail, searching for the tell tale words of either 'Congratulations' or 'Sorry'. Sadly, I didn't see either and knew I had I had to actually read the e-mail.

_Maximum Ride-_

_Thank you for applying. I have viewed many applicants and have taken everything into careful consideration. I have decided-_

I stopped myself. Why couldn't he have just said 'You got the job' or 'You didn't'? Why was everything so looong? Just tell me! Okay, maybe I was stalling. But just a little.

_I have decided that you are the best for the job. Come into the office at 6 AM. And I like my coffee from McDonalds. Black._

_-Nicholas Walker._

"I GOT THE JOB! I GOT THE JOB! I GOT THE JOB!" I exclaimed and flung myself at Iggy for a hug. He took the tackle, but looked at me with an expression that said 'Shhhhhhh'.

"You'll wake Gazzy up." He pointed to Gazzy, who was lying on the ground and looking like a sleeping angel. Maybe if he was an angel he'd be easier to control…

"Wait. I have to go! I need to be there at 6!" I scrambled, grabbing my work clothes and running to the nearby McDonalds. It was conveniently right near our house – err, alley. I ran in, grabbed a cup of coffee for myself and grabbed one for Fang. I quickly used their restroom and changed into work clothes, not even bothering with make up, only slinging my hair into a ponytail. I stuffed the old clothes in my bag and set off to my work. Boy was I glad Valencia made me spend that summer working in an office alphabetizing.

* * *

I handed Nicholas his coffee, praying I hadn't mixed the cups up. I hadn't taken a sip of mine and had managed to confuse which was which.

He took a sip and seemed to flinch. "Sugar." He said simply. "I said black."

I tried not to smile. He was so… boring. Hot, but boring. I mean, come on, single, where's a suit to work everyday, won't put anything in his coffee, speaks in three-word sentences, and he's only 21! Dear God, please don't let this happen to me. I beg of you.

"I wanted to make your life a little sweeter." I smiled, the pun slipping out of my mouth before I could stop it. Way to impress your boss, Max.

His expression remained stoic. "While I whole-heartedly enjoyed that cheesy pun-"

"You're welcome."

He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I asked for black coffee."

I shrugged, taking the cup out of his hand and giving him the other one.

"Was this some sort of prank you played the whole time?" He narrowed his eyes. "But you bought two to cover your tracks."

I sighed. "I wish I was that clever. But alas, I just bought this one for me and you gave me the wrong one." I took a sip of the warm coffee. Yum, so sweet. How could Nicholas not like this?

"I took a sip of that." He stared at me like I was crazy. "Do you know how unsanitary that is?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you don't have cooties."

"I could be sick." He pointed out.

"Are you?" I asked, knowing he was perfectly healthy.

He half-smiled. "Let's go out into the main office. I have your to-do list there."

"Okay."

He briskly walked to the door. "Oh – and by the way, girls have cooties, not guys." Was that, dare I say it? A form of some kind of a joke? Even if it was the lamest joke ever. It was progress.

We stopped walking in front of a blond girl's cubicle. She was short, friendly looking, and- oh; I'll just say it. The girl had a scary resemblance to an angel. I was just waiting for some glowing beam of light and a giant halo to surround her blond locks and wide blue eyes. But it didn't come.

She looked up to see Nicholas and I. She began to speak, but then stopped herself, staring at Nicholas.

"Nick." Her eyes widened larger than they already were. "You're _smiling_." She turned to me. "When's the wedding?"

"Three weeks from now. I'm truly devastated we can't have a June wedding though." I replied, smiling. Nicholas dropped the half-smile, though.

"And I was so hoping I could have you." A deep voice spoke. I looked up to see a tall guy with shaggy blond hair. His sea-blue eyes glinted while he smiled. He was… he was that perfect mix. The one between cute and hot that everyone wants.

I smiled, calm despite standing in front of Mr. Perfect. "I'm perfectly cool with polygamy." He let out a laugh. He was Mr. Perfect. I was Miss Perfect. This was the type of guy JJ would call my perfect match.

"Dylan." He stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Angel." The angelic – HAHAHAHA, that is too perfect – girl said.

I shook it and said, "Max."

"_Max_ was just getting to work." Nicholas said between gritted teeth. Ticked off much?

"Oh yeah." I grabbed the list. I skimmed it. So… basically I was just alphabetizing things and calling people. This is going to be a piece of cake. **(A/N: Heh heh heh. Cake? Get it? Cause I'm Cake and it's 'a piece of cake' and… Nevermind.)**

"Get to work." Nicholas crossed his arms. I nodded as he walked away.

"You're going to need to be on it. Nick fired his last two assistants within a matter of ten days." Dylan leaned up against the wall.

Angel shrugged. "I think he takes to you."

I snorted. "Really? I think he would enjoy ripping my throat."

"My brother isn't a murderer if that's what you're implying." Dylan smirked and crossed his arms, thus completing the I'm-leaning-up-against-a-wall-and-looking-totally-hot-and-cool look.

"Your _brother_?" I asked. "You look nothing alike." I observed.

Dylan chuckled. "I know. We are related though. We have an adopted sister, but that's another story. The point is that he got the tall, dark, and handsome and I got the personality."

"True dat. Well, I better get on this list." I sighed.

"See you later." Dylan smiled at me and I walked to the cubicle Nicholas had showed me.

Dylan and I. That has potential.

_No, Max! You came here to work. Not to ogle or possibly date the boys._

Eh, what's the difference really?

**Now, this chapter was fairly easy to write, but I kept slipping up. You do NOT know how many times I typed 'Fang' and had to go back and change it to Nicholas. Don't worry, though. He will become Fang soon enough.**

**Last Song of the week: All Star. A lot of you guessed this one. Bravo!**

**This Week's song: **

_**Just like a star across my sky**_

_**Just like an angel off the page**_

_**You have appeared to my life**_

_**Feel like I'll never be the same.**_

**~Cake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Chapter! Next Chapter! Come and get it while it's hot!**

**Ch. 7:**

**Max POV**

So, I had gotten myself into a bit of a jam. After I finished talking to Dylan and Angel, the Prince of Darkness (Here on out known as the POD) told me to get on it because he needed all of his things done by 6 o' clock. Obviously, my big ego and I decided to step in and say I could do it by 5.

So, now I was in a bet with my new boss. If I won, he had to change his color scheme (JJ would die of a fashion disaster if she ever laid eyes on him). If he won, I was no longer aloud to 'insult' him. Pshhh, he says insult I say friendly put-downs.

Most of my list was already done and I had time left to spare, but I still did have a few tasks. I began to read the POD's neat scrawl.

_#28 Call my sister and tell her I won't be home until 9._

I dialed the number he listed and a perky voice answered.

"Nick! Guess what? You know how we're having dinner with the Jefferson's? Well, now I got this recipe from Megan to make be-you-ti-ful cheese tortellini! It's going to be so great. We haven't had a dinner together in ages, you know? I just wish we could do it more often. But anyway, how is it going with the new hire? You said she might be a pain in the ass, right? So… you can talk now. Not that you talk much anyway. But you have to tell me what you think of my cheese tortellini later!" All of that in one breath. Impossible.

I slowly processed her words. Wait- the POD called me a possible pain in the ass? He really isn't growing on me right now.

"Um… hi?" I said, not sure what to say.

"This… isn't Nick?" She asked, her tone dropping into a sadder one.

"No. It's his pain in the ass assistant." I clarified for her.

"Omigosh." She said quickly and I could almost imagine the hand rushing to clamp over her mouth. "I'm so sorry. That's just how Nick described you and-"

"It's cool." I laughed. "The POD isn't exactly my favorite person on earth either. His brother is much better, though."

"POD?" She asked.

"Yeah. Prince of Darkness. But Dylan is cool."

She seemed to understand. "Ohhh, you mean Nick. Give him a chance, though. I know Dylan makes a better first impression but I promise Nick grows on you."

"Sure." I said to get off the topic. "Now, the POD had me call you to tell you that he wasn't going to be home until 9."

Her voice seemed to deflate. "What?" She asked, confused. "He promised he would be home…" Her voice trailed off. Suddenly I felt a pang of sympathy for her. I wanted to rush into the POD's office and yell at him about what a jackass he was for acting that way to his own sister.

"I'm sorry." I said, knowing perfectly well it wouldn't make anything better. "Hey. You still have to go through with that dinner with the Jefferson's tonight?" I asked, a plan already formulating in my head.

"No. I was only doing it so Nick and I could have a family dinner." She sighed. "I'll probably just cancel and mope."

I began to grin. "Cancel, but no moping. You can hang with me and my friends tonight if you want."

She laughed. "I don't even know you."

"You know I'm going to be a hell of a lot more fun than the POD is capable of being." I pointed. When she didn't object, I continued. "I'll meet you on the corner on Second Street. I'll be the one standing next to the guy making a complete bafoon of himself."

"Cool." She laughed once more before we said our goodbyes.

After the phone call, I began to alphabetize once more. At 4:30 I reached the last task on my list.

_#32 Copy and staple the stack of papers under this to-do list._

I smiled to myself. This was a done deal. I can't wait to see the POD in some pastel.

I grinned and walked past all the other cubicles (I had my very own, cool, no?), trying to reach the office room. The 'office' room was the room with all of the machines. Fax machine, copy machine, large-scale printer, scanner, etc.

I laid the paper down in the printer and pressed the copy button. I hit the color button instead of black and white and pressed go.

And it didn't work. Can anybody say let down? I jabbed the button again, willing the machine to work. I checked my watch, only 15 minutes left.

As precious minutes passed, I began to kick the damned copy machine.

"Max?" An amused voice asked. I turned my head to see Dylan standing there, holding back his chuckle.

"Go ahead, laugh." I sighed. "This thing is tough as nails." I patted the evil copy machine.

And laugh he did. Repeatedly.

"I said you could laugh. Not go into a seizure-like spasm because I am just that hysterical." I crossed my arms.

He raised his arms in surrender. "Here, let me help you." He strode over to me and pointed to the buttons on the copy machine.

"Before you press go, you have to select the number of copies you want to make and hit okay first." He grabbed my wrist and used my hand as a pointer. "That's the number of copies button." He explained like I was four. But good-naturedly, of course. "And that is the 'okay' button."

I laughed. "Thanks. But I have to hurry. I'm on a deadline."

He shrugged. "Of course you are. If you ever need help with any of the machines again, you know who to call." He winked at me.

"Ghostbusters?" I asked.

"I doubt Ghostbusters has time to deal with you kicking a machine." He said while walking away from me.

"Of course they do. Everyone has time for me. I'm just that amazing." I smiled and he smiled back at me before he exited the room.

I followed the steps Dylan showed me and then headed to the POD's office. It was a bit weird, though. Everyone else had cubicles, but the POD got an office.

Before entering the room, I thought over my exchange with Dylan.

He was most definitely flirting with me. But… he was three years older than me. What if he asked me out? What should I say? What if-

_Stop._ I told myself. I was no longer Miss Perfect. I didn't have a need to think 30 years in the future and weigh every single possibility anymore. I'm going to live in the moment. That's part of the reason I came here.

"4:59!" I smiled, walking into the POD's Place of Doom. Ha-ha. Essentially, I was walking into the POD's POD.

He frowned and looked through all the things I handed to him. Alphabetized documents, the verification from his sister that the dinner was no longer happening, and his documents copied and stapled.

"You did all this?" He asked, incredulous.

"Yup." I popped the P.

"I don't have any other color clothes." He admitted.

I smirked. "That little faith in me, huh? Well, you should go shopping, then. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in pastel. Or maybe a nice floral print."

"I don't have to go through with this." He said.

"You bet on it."

"I could fire you."

I sighed. "Hon, you have to think of a new threat. This one is getting rather boring."

The POD's lip twitched upwards. "See you tomorrow, Maximum."

"Max." I clarified. "Later, POD." I began to walk away.

"POD?" He asked, but I was already halfway out the door. I kept walking and smirked to myself.

_POD is going to be seriously fun to mess with._

**Yes! I'm going to go to bed in a couple of minutes, so you are lucky I had time to post this! Anyway, thanks for reading. As always, review!**

**~Cake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I just realized that there is a chance no one really reads my A/Ns. Which is a shame, because I spend precious time writing (using them to stall) them. So here is the challenge: Say awkward as many times as you can in one sentence and have it make sense. You up for it?**

**Ch. 8:**

**Max POV**

You know, thinking over my conversation with the POD's sister, maybe standing next to a bafoon wasn't the most accurate description. Standing next to _two_ _bafoons_ was more like it.

"Oops, I did it again!" Iggy and Gazzy sang loudly, right on the corner of Second Street. "I'm not that innocent…" Gazzy sang, backing up Iggy's chorus. I looked down, putting my hand up to cover my face.

"You know them?" A voice asked. I looked up to see a mocha-skinned girl standing there. She had black curls surrounding her huge eyes. As in, wide enough to be an anime character's eyes wide.

"No." I answered immediately, not wanting to be associated with them. "Wait… yes."

"Snickers Bars?" She asked the code word for- well, to be honest, it's just the code word for everything.

"Max." I smiled and stuck out my hand.

She smiled and shook. "Nudge."

"Ig, Gaz, you can stop now." I poked Iggy in the side.

They pouted, but stopped reluctantly. "Iggy." He said, grinning at the sight of Nudge. Gazzy introduced himself and we were off. Just the average thing, two 19 year-olds **(A/N: Reminder of ages, Iggy: 19 Nudge: 19 Max: 18 Gazzy: 18) **and two 18 year-olds walking down the street at night, discussing Britney Spears songs.

"3 is the ultimate." Iggy pointed out.

"Only you would think that." I glared at him, earning only a shrug.

"I personally think Circus is the best. All eyes on me in the center of the ring…" She sang quietly.

"No more Britney. Please." I sighed.

"Fine, fine. So, why did your brother cancel on you, Nudge?" Iggy asked, oblivious. I flinched for Nudge. Way to be an insensitive bastard, Iggy.

Nudge just let out a sad half-smile. "Not quite sure. He doesn't spend much time with me anymore. But he's probably with his girlfriend."

I snorted. "How did he get a girlfriend? The POD is so… POD. Just… ugh." I shook my head. He isn't even hot. Okay, he is, but who could deal with that personality?

"I don't know." Nudge shook her head. "So, what are we doing?"

"Iggy has been here longer than me. He said he knew a place." I pointed out.

Iggy just smirked. "In fact, we're here." I looked above us to see… we were at a karaoke joint?

"No!" I screeched.

"It's the best one in town! Please, Max!" Gazzy looked at me expectantly.

"Fine." I grumbled, entering the restaurant. We grabbed a booth and waited for the waitress to come.

"May I take your order?" She asked, voice lack of enthusiasm. This was the best one in town?

"I'll have… the Chicken Marsala?" Iggy asked, peering at his order. Not wanting to bother with looking at the menu, we all replicated his order. Aren't we all so original?

_I'VE GOTTA BE MEEEEEE!_

I looked up with horror to see someone smiling and leaving the stage. Did we have to endure bad singing all night?

"Are you going to sing?" Nudge asked, peering at Iggy curiously.

"Hells yeah!" He grinned. "You?"

Nudge blushed. "Oh no. I couldn't sing to the entire restaurant."

Iggy rolled his eyes. "If you're bad, most everyone will tune you out, like they tried to do with her." He gestured to the girl exiting the stage. "If you're good, they'll take the time to listen. It's foolproof, either way you'll be fine."

"I don't know." Nudge looked down as our plates arrived. Luckily, we all had hearty appetites and downed the meal with no conversation. To my surprise, Nudge, the petite little girl, finished first.

"That was delish! So much better than the cheese tortellini I was going to make would have been. Did you know tortellini has four syllables? Or is it five? Sorry, I'm terrible with grammar. Worst subject ever, in my opinion. But I'm great at math. I'm studying to be an accountant actually. Hey, what are you all doing?" Nudge finished her rant.

"Um…" Iggy looked uncomfortable, knowing he wasn't even in college.

"You know what I do." I dove in to save Iggy. "Gaz and Ig decided to opt out of college, but we're all roommates." The truth, just not the entire truth.

"Would you sing with me, Max?" Nudge asked suddenly. "_Please_? I have the perfect song. We could sing together. It would be awesome…"

"What? No!" I crossed my arms. Nudge widened her anime eyes wider. Damn it. The world is just against me.

"Fine." I grumbled for the second time that night.

Nudge giggled. "Yippee!" Then, with more strength then she looked like she possessed, she dragged me up to the stage. She told the people in charge the song she wanted. Nudge guaranteed I would know it when it came on, but I wasn't so sure. I've never been the best with music trivia…

(_Max_, Nudge, _Max & Nudge_)

When I was just a little girl

My momma used to tuck me into bed

and she read me a story

It always was about a Princess in distress

And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be_

_Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

When I give myself then it has to got to be, an equal thing

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

I can slay, my own dragons

I can dream, my own dreams

_My knight in shining armor is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella_

_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free_

_I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side_

_Don't want to depend on no one else_

_I'd rather rescue myself_

We finished the song and I was already panting. Surprisingly enough, I knew the song. It was Cinderella by Play. Yay for having an obsession with it middle school? **(A/N: If anyone thinks I own this song, you obviously don't pay attention. -_-)**

We got a solid round of applause, and Nudge and I walked back over to our table with Iggy and Gazzy.

"You were awesome." Iggy said, smiling.

"Yeah, if I was that good, I'd-" But Iggy was cut off by the ultimate source of doom.

"Nudge." He bellowed, seething.

I sighed, then let out a meek, "Hi, POD."

**So, the song in this chapter was Cinderella by Play. **

**Last (Last) Chapter's song: Like A Star by Corrine Bailey Rae. No one got this…**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**There is no one else that I could say this to**_

_**And there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem, I'll be there for you**_

_**Cause girl you always know that, its _ _ _ _.**_

**The _ _ _ _ is the song title. I didn't want to add it in to make it a challenge.**

**~Cake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Ch. 9:**

**Max POV**

"What are you doing here?" The POD asked, obviously angry.

"Living!" I answered cheerfully. He sent me a glare before turning back to Nudge.

Nudge shrugged. "Ditto."

"I thought I told you that you weren't aloud to go out at night without me." He crossed his arms.

"May I interrupt? Yes, I may. Number 1, I was here to watch over her." I pointed out. Okay, maybe in reality Nudge was older than me, but nobody has to know that. "And number 2, she's 19, not 5, POD."

"Will you stop calling me that?" He growled.

"What? POD?" I asked innocently.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Then I'd have nothing to call you."

"How about Nick?" He asked, gritting his teeth. I happened to notice that his right canine dipped over his other teeth. Aha! He isn't completely boring and normal! He has a weird… fang?

"How about Fang?" I asked.

"I don't care! I just want to know why you thought you could drag my sister at night and take her here."

"I didn't drag her. And if you hadn't ditched her, I wouldn't have offered. Maybe you should just be a better brother." I shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"You don't know what you're talking abou-" He began.

"She's right." Nudge said, crossing her arms.

Fang frowned. "You don't mean that."

Nudge sighed. "You aren't a _bad_ brother- not at all. But you could spend more time with me, you know?"

Fang sighed in exasperation. "First I'm overprotective, now you want to spend more time with me?"

"I think she means she wants to spend time with you as equals." Iggy added helpfully.

"Who are you?" Fang frowned.

"Oh. This is my friend, Iggy." I pointed. "And this is my friend, Gazzy." I pointed to Gazzy.

"Whatever." Fang shook his head and slid into the booth next to me.

"Did I say you could sit here?" I asked.

"Do you want me to force you to make 50 copies of each different document tomorrow?" He asked.

"Dylan told you about that?"

He nodded. "I've wanted to replace that copier for years." He sighed.

"One can only dream." I said sarcastically.

"Nick? Nick? Oh, Nick." A high voice said. I looked up to see a short redhead standing in front of us. Her high heels added at least three inches, but she still didn't come close to my height. She was beautiful in all honesty. Bright green eyes and freckles.

"Lissa." Nick said, once again completely stoic. What is that guys deal?

"Nudge! I haven't seen you in forever." Lissa said, smiling and bent down to hug Nudge. Nudge just stiffened and mouthed 'Help me' in my direction. I snorted.

Lissa straightened up. "Oh, hi. I'm Lissa, Nick's girlfriend. Who are you?" She asked.

"Hi." I held out my hand. "I'm Max."

"How do you know Nick?" She asked, but her smiled seemed more forced than it had been a few seconds ago. These people are all so weird…

"I'm his personal assistant." I explained. "But I'm Nudge's friend."

"Oh, well, Nick and I were going out for ice cream. Do you all want to come?" She asked nicely, once again genuinely bright.

"I don't think that's-" Fang was most likely going to end with 'a good idea', but I didn't let him.

"Hells yeah!" I exclaimed, earning a giggle from Nudge, a glare from Fang, and stifled laughter from Gazzy and Iggy.

* * *

"Strawberry… is… so… delicious." Nudge said between licks of her ice cream.

"Vanilla is where it's at." Iggy countered.

Nudge frowned. "You only say that because it's the only other thing on this earth as pale as you."

I snickered as Iggy scowled. "I've tried to get a tan, God knows I've tried. But that doesn't change the fact that vanilla is still the best."

"No, it's-"

"Both of you just shut up!" I groaned. "Chocolate is obviously better than anything than anything else, so just drop it." I heard a deep chuckle and I whipped around.

"What?" Fang asked, pausing his laugh.

"I-it laughed!" I pointed at him and shrieked.

"Someone call the police! A crime has been committed. Fang. Has. Laughed." Nudge grinned. Lissa was just frowning at Fang. Come to think of it, Fang was frowning now, too. Aw, what a perfect couple.

"You're so weird." Fang mumbled.

"Me? Weird?" I gasped. "No." I once again heard a deep chuckle, but knew it wasn't Fang this time. I was staring right at him.

"Fang… can you laugh without moving your lips because I swear I can hear it." I said.

"Behind you." Fang said dryly. I turned around to see Dylan standing there.

"When did you get here?"

He shrugged. "I was just walking around the neighborhood, you know. And then- bam! I see a debacle about ice cream going on across the street. Thought I might add on to the topic."

"And what do you have to say?" I asked, smirking.

"You're all wrong. 3 words. Mint. Chocolate. Chip." He grinned as I laughed.

I looked back around to see Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy all deep in conversation.

"I feel so alone." I sighed.

"What about me?" Dylan asked, nudging me with his arm.

"Oh, do you count as a person?" I asked.

He put a hand dramatically over his heart. "I'm hurt."

We smiled and talked for a while longer. So, now time to reminisce and talk about things I've picked up about Dylan. Nice, good sense of humor, cute, good at handling my random topic-changes, cute, likes strawberries, cute- I think you get my gist.

"We should all probably head home." I heard Fang say gruffly.

"Kay." Dylan said, smiling at me before heading off on his own.

"I'm going to go walk back to my car at the restaurant." Lissa said before kissing Fang on the lips. Ah, the PDA! It burns! Do you know how much restraint it took not to say that out loud?

I looked over at Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy once more.

"I don't want to break up their pleasant conversation." I sighed.

"Nudge and I have to get home." Fang said firmly.

I looked at him. "You're way too uptight, you know?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I grinned before splashing the remnants of the water I had been carrying from the restaurant all over Fang.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"See?" I asked. "If you weren't so uptight, you wouldn't have cared."

He continued to glare at me from his lips twitched upward. He spread out his arms and he… hugged me?

"Gah!" I yelped. "You're all wet."

"That's your fault." He snorted before releasing me. "See?" He asked. "Uptight, my ass."

"You're still uptight. But I'll work on it." I smirked, and then turned toward Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge. But they were no longer deep in conversation. Instead, they were staring at Fang and I like we were the strangest sight on earth.

I began to frown at their expressions.

And they say _I'm_ weird.

**I think we all know why they were looking at Fang and Max like that… heh. Heh. Heh.**

**Last Chapter's Song: Us Against The World by Play. I was on a 'Play' kick last week…**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**She's so pretty, but she doesn't always act that way.**_

_**Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day.**_

_**She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing.**_

_**And all I said was, "Someone get that girl a mood ring."**_

**Ahhhh! Such a great song. If you don't know it, look it up. **

**~Cake.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone reading this chapter, you should all thank CrazyPeanutAttack for this chapter. She's my super awesome FFF (Fan Fiction Friend) and it's her B-day! Happy B-day, Crazy! Here's your chapter.**

**Ch. 10:**

**Max POV**

May I just take the time right now to call the people living on earth liars? Very extreme liars, at that.

Why would I do this? Because no matter how many books, movies, or TV shows I have read or seen about how the first month on a new job is the worst part, they're all wrong. My first month on the job was amazing. Not only did I get to see Fang in pastel (He's an idiot for letting Nudge pick out the clothes for him), I had gotten extremely close to Nudge and Angel, plus, the fact that Dylan and I were in a hard core flirt war, both daring each other to make the first move.

Yeah, that first month on the job was amazing. It's just that the start of the second month, it was crap.

Shall I recap? Yes, I shall.

* * *

I walked into the office, just like any other day, carrying dearest Fangles's black coffee.

"Hey, Fangles!" I said chirpily as I walked into his office.

"Max." He said, not looking up from his papers. He thrust my daily checklist at me and I walked out without talking.

Just as I got myself comfortable in my cubicle, I felt a presence looming above me. Expecting either Spiderman or Spongebob, I looked up and was surprised to Dylan hovering above me.

"Well, hello there. This stance isn't creepy at all, you know." I said sarcastically. He laughed and smiled at me.

"Hey, Max. You coming to the club tonight?" He asked.

"The club?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Yeah, everyone's going. It's kind of my birthday. It's the one down on 4th street. Do you want to come?"

Without meaning to, the words 'I'm underage' formed on my lips. I bit them back and just smiled.

"Can I bring friends?"

* * *

I stood with Iggy, Fang, Dylan, Angel, and some other random co-workers in front of the huge local club, P3. **(A/N: Oh my freak. Has anyone ever watched the really old TV show **_**Charmed**_**? I've seen every season. "P3" is a reference from that. ;D)**

I'm not going to lie – this club was intimidating. It looked big and don't laugh, scary. To me, it just screamed uncertain possibilities.

"Hey, everyone give me your IDs. I'll just hand them to security all at once. It'll be faster that way." Fang said sensibly.

I dug my hand into the pocket of my skinny and jeans and plopped the ID on top of the ones already present in Fang's hand.

He quickly swept through them one by one, and on at least two of the IDs, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. For Fang, that means complete disbelief. Not that I said anything about it, though.

Instead of commenting on Fang's apparent shock, as soon as we got through security and into the club, I grabbed Iggy by the arm and grabbed him over to the side.

"We're underage, Iggy." I said, only voicing my fears now that we were _in_ the club. Smooth one, Max.

He smiled down at me. "Don't worry, Max. Just don't drink too much. There are tons of kids younger than us that sneak into clubs. And their fake IDs aren't even half as good as ours."

I chewed on my bottom lip apprehensively, but finally decided Iggy was right. I left the 'perfect' Max back in Arizona, right? So, why should I even give a shit and abide by the rules anymore?

With that, I pulled myself up onto the dance floor.

I have to say, it was exhilarating up on the dance floor. You're caught up in a mix of chaotic dancing people, pressed up against strangers, it's exactly the thing you'd think wouldn't be my cup of tea. The strange thing – I loved it.

"Whoa – Maxie can dance." I turned to see Dylan standing there, grinning at me.

"I'm amazing, I know." I flipped my hair as I thought someone who thought they were 'all that and more' would do.

"How's your birthday going so far?" I asked conversationally.

He grinned. "Better now that you're here."

I just rolled my eyes. "That's got to be the cheesiest thing you have _ever_ said to me."

He shrugged. "Trust me. I could do much worse."

"Fat polar bear." Dylan announced.

"What?" I asked, truly confused.

"It breaks the ice."

"Oh, God no." I said in mock horror.

"Are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see."

"Lalalalalalalalala…" I began, plugging my ears like a five year-old.

"If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

"Lalalalalalalalala…"

"Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"

"LALALALALALALA…"

Because of our banter, we were already getting weird stares. Dylan shrugged the stares off and pulled me off the dance floor.

"No cheesy lines left?" I asked.

"I have more if you want…" He trailed off, implying the 50,000 he probably had in his back pocket.

"Please, no." I said, near the point of begging.

He grinned, but swiftly changed the conversation topic. "So, Max. What did you get me for my birthday?"

I scratched at the back of my head. "I… uh… sorry, I didn't get you anything…" Awkward…

He just smirked, then bent down and kissed me. Without hesitation, I kissed back. It was sweet, short, and enjoyable.

Dylan just shrugged afterward. "That'll do for a present."

I gaped at him. "You're awful!" I smacked his arm playfully, but you could hear the smile in my voice.

"I'm going to go back onto the dance floor." Dylan announced. "Want to come?"

The dance floor had been enjoyable, but I wasn't in the mood to go back up. I shook my head and Dylan headed off without me.

I was on cloud 9 as I headed over to a table where drinks were already lined up. I snagged one and stared down into the brown liquid. I knew it was alcohol, and that was enough to make me doubt it.

_No, Max_ A voice inside me said. _You don't have to care about stupid ages or being perfect anymore, drink it._

I began to bring the drink up to my lips. Before it reached them, though, a hand swiped my cup away.

Frowning, I turned my head to see Fang holding my cup.

"Why did you do that?" I snapped.

His face remained stoic. "Because you're most likely underage."

I narrowed my eyes. "And why would you think that?"

"Max – I know a Raphael ID when I see one."

I could feel my mouth forming in a small 'o' as he said those words.

"You don't know anything." I hissed, taking the cup back into my grasp.

"Max, don't drink that. Or I'll announce to the whole world that you aren't allowed in this club." He said.

Scowling, I set the cup down on the table.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I care about you, Max."

"Puh-lease." I rolled my eyes.

"See, see that?" He asked.

I frowned. "See what?"

"Your attitude. It's your attitude. You might not know it, but I've had my doubts about you. You just always act so… so childishly. From the butthead thing to the colored shirts." He said. "And then your friend, he's underage too, isn't he? His was a Raphael, too-"

"Shh!" I whispered, whipping my head around. "Just shut up!" I hissed.

"How old are you?"

"That isn't importa-"

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, okay." I said, hoping he would shut up.

His eyes widened slightly. "Shouldn't you be in school? Where are your parents?"

"It's none of your business."

"Max – you can trust me." He said quietly.

I looked up at my boss/friend. I looked in his dark orbs of eyes. He was boring, completely predictable, and the no-nonsense type. I shouldn't have anything in common with him – and I really don't. But for some reason I trusted him.

"I'll tell you… after we get out. With Nudge, okay? But only you and Nudge." I said darkly.

He nodded stoically.

If only I had known back then that my decision would to a month of pure hell.

**What did you all think? And it's even longer than normal! Only for you, Crazy. Only for you.**

**Last Chapter's Song: Mood Ring by Relient K. Last week I was on such a Relient K kick. O_O.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_

_**Won't lose you again**_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold**_

_**Come on, come on! Don't leave me like this!**_

_**I thought I had you figured out**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_

_**You're all I wanted**_

**~Cake.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! I'm sick today, and have to stay home from school. I thought I'd update while I had the time.**

**Ch. 11:**

**Max POV**

"You're a street kid? Max! How could you not tell me? I would've let you stay here! We could've lived together! We'd be like a asithihvbb!" Fang clamped a hand over Nudge's mouth to quiet her before she really got going.

"Although I think Nudge would've gone on forever with those questions, she has a point. Why didn't you tell us?" Fang asked, face stoic as ever. I looked down at the brown, carpeted floor of the apartment and the smooth, pleather couch I was sitting on.

"Well," I said, looking up. "Would _you_ have told your boss that you were under 18, an illegal runaway, and currently in an alley?" I asked, crossing my arms in the process.

"Fine." I saw Fang's mouth twitch in irritation. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Fire me, maybe? Take away the money I had already earned? And what about you? How did you learn to recognize a Raphael so well?"

"That's none of your business." Fang said, his lips tightening in the process.

"Oh, so you can know my story, but I can't know yours?" I asked, adrenaline charging through my veins in the form of anger.

"I-" Fang began, but was cut off.

"You two still know we're here, right?" Gazzy asked from where he was sitting on the sidelines with Iggy and Nudge.

"Yes." I glared at him, making him flinch. I sighed, "Sorry Gaz, it isn't my fault my boss is a huge pain in the ass."

"Yeah, and it isn't my fault that my personal assistant is a freaking runaway." Fang said, his usual void-of-emotion voice taking on a twinge of irritation.

"So, go ahead." I said, turning back to him. "Fire me. Right now."

"No." Fang said firmly.

"Okay, I'll pack up my stuff tomorrow, tell everyone what a butthead you are, and – what?"

"I said no." He repeated. "You may be from the streets, but it doesn't change the fact that you're the best personal assistant I've ever had." My mouth fell open at his complementary statement. "You might want to close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Fang said, lips twitching – this time not from irritation, but from the want to go into a smile.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" Nudge squealed. "You all can stay here! We have a guest bedroom, you know. We have ever since Dylan decided to move out and get his own place. This is amazing, Max, we can do each other's hair! I always wanted a sister, you know…" I stared at her, but her face morphed into that of JJ's, her girl talk only bringing back happy memories of me back in Hunter Creek.

"And it'll be awesome!" Nudge finished.

"Stay… here?" Iggy asked. "Really?"

Nudge nodded, smiling and looked to Fang, who seemed to be having a mental tug of war.

"Okay." He finally muttered, the compassionate side of his brain seeming to win.

"Max, can we stay?" Gazzy and Iggy asked, so in unison that I think they must've been planning it while Fang was contemplating his decision. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

I blinked repeatedly, but I probably shouldn't have been surprised at the two teens actions. "You two sound like you want a dog." I took on a faux British accent for reasons unknown. "'Can we keep him, mother? Can we? Can we? Can we?'" I mimicked the words of Iggy and Gazzy.

They looked at me expectantly, still waiting for my decision despite my obvious stalling. "Fine," I said, "but you two are the ones who have to go back to the alley and grab all our stuff. I, for one, am too exhausted to leave."

"Yay!" Iggy cried like a 10-year old on Christmas. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak as Iggy and Gazzy ventured off to the alleyway.

"So, where did you say the guest room was?" I asked Nudge.

"It's in there." She pointed to the door straight at the end off the hall. I took off to examine it, but as I stepped inside, I realized that there was, in fact, only one bed. It was a large queen bed, but it held only room for two, and no way in hell was I bunking with Iggy or Gazzy. I could not count on either of them not to blow me up in the middle of the night. We had slept in close proximity before, but back then, they had not had access to any of the wires contained in a TV, a microwave, or a toaster.

"Nudge!" I yelled, walking over to where she said her room was located. I stepped inside to seem a mostly yellow room, with splotches of pink here and there. "I need to room with you." I told her. She looked up from her position on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Max, my bed is a twin. It can barely hold me. If you don't want the one in the guest, you had better grab the sofa bed."

I huffed in annoyance and walked back to the living room. Pulling off the pillows covering it, I finally revealed the sofa bed. Once pulled out, it looked small and uncomfortable. I laid down the springy mattress to find that coils stuck out everywhere, digging into my back.

After at least 30 minutes of lying there uncomfortable, I heard someone step into the shower, presumably Fang, because Nudge was in her room and Gazzy and Iggy were still not back yet. With a major need to leave the mattress of hell, I began to explore the apartment. There was a small kitchenette and two bathrooms. I began to venture past the bedrooms I had already seen into a door on the left side of the hall. It opened to expose a calming blue room that seemed to be unoccupied. It was so clean, there couldn't have been anybody staying in it.

Why hadn't Nudge told me about this one? There was a queen bed in the middle of it, and there was no one staying in it. I walked over to the mattress and when I laid down, I immediately sank into the fluffy material. With a sigh of content, I drifted off to sleep in no time.

**I think we all know whose room that is. ;)**

**Last Chapter's Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift. It was widely guessed by all.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams.**_

_**Let it wash away my sanity.**_

_**Cause I want to feel the thunder, I wanna scream.**_

_**Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean.**_

**~Cake.**


	12. Chapter 12

**To be honest, guys, I'm typing this up and I'm still not sure what I'm going to write. I'm pretty hyped up on Ke$ha and it could honestly be anything.**

**So, here's my decision… erm… WATPO! Yes, What About the Perfect Ones now officially has an acronym. Not just any acronym though, it's hilarious to say. I mean come on, say it. Right now. WATPO. WATPO. WATPOOOO! **

**Don't even try to deny that you just said that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do own WATPO. ;)**

**Ch. 12:**

**Max POV**

I felt myself awaken in a daze. I could feel the consciousness starting to take over me, but I refused to open my eyes. No, I was too sound in my comfortable bed to get up myself.

_These sheets sure seem a lot warmer than they did last night, _I thought wryly. It was true, though. I was a hell of a lot warmer than I was when I had drifted off. That's when I realized that it wasn't just the sheets. In the bed, there was some sort of heat source next to me. Too lazy to open my eyes, and too much longing for warmth to care, I felt myself scoot closer into the heat source that I was already next to.

"Mmmm." It grunted before putting its arm around my waist. I felt a small smile grace myself when I realized-

Inanimate heat sources can't talk. Nor do they have arms.

My eyes shot open, all reservations about getting up gone. What could I possibly have done last night? I don't _think_ I had anything to drink.

I felt myself relax slightly as I realized that it was only Fang who was in my bed. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Back up. Fang, _in my bed?_

Without a second thought, I let out a high-pitched squeal and tried to get out of Fang's grasp.

Throughout my struggles, Fang didn't even let go of my waist. In fact, his hold on me may have tightened. Remind me again _how_ he managed to do this while sleeping?

I studied Fang as I thought through my options. He looked different – calmer, I guess. His black hair looked less pristine than usual, the bangs no longer side-swept, but sticking up in different places. It did bring a slight smile to my face that his shirt was, in fact, pastel. Probably one of the ones that Nudge bought him after he lost the bet. The smile soon turned into a scowl as I once more realized my… predicament.

"Fang." I hissed, no longer knowing what to do.

"Mmmm." He grunted in response, slightly shifting.

"Fang!" I hissed once more, only louder this time.

"Wha…?" His eyes drifted open, the onyx orbs meeting with mine.

"Oh, hi, Max. Iz' just you." He smiled before shutting his eyes again. "Night." I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering how long it would take him before he realized that this wasn't exactly a prime position.

Soon enough, however, his eyes shot open. "Max."

"Yeah, that's me." I said dryly.

"Why are you in my bed?" He asked, frowning at me.

"I was here first." I protested. "_You_ crawled into bed with _me_."

He glared at me, well, if he could, he probably would have glared at my statement. "It's not my fault. You entered my room and fell asleep in my bed while I was in the shower."

"I didn't know it was your bed! I thought the room was unoccupied! You have no… you just have nothing. No posters, no books, no nothing! How was I supposed to know that you actually slept here? And for that matter, why couldn't you have just woken me up and told me to get out?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to wake you up!" He said, his tone rising higher. "You were passed out- if I had woken you up, you would've been beyond pissed, and even I know that. And carrying you certainly wasn't an option."

I narrowed my eyes at my current 'bed-mate'. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe I am."

I gaped at the idiot occupying space next to me. "You… you ass!" I screamed.

His eyes began to soften and his mouth lost its tense structure. "I didn't mean that, Max. I really didn't. I was just angry and-"

"Oh my gosh, Max! Why were you screaming?" Nudge appeared in the doorway. "You scared me half to death! I thought something could've happened to you or maybe you fell off the bed – well, that does sound like you, don't get mad – or maybe-" Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "Am I interrupting something?"

Fang and I immediately both answered, "Yes!" I shouted it angrily, still needing time to yell at that asshole.

Only then did it dawn on me the nature of her question. "Oh god." I felt my eyes enlarge in horror. "No. With _him_? _Nooooo_."

Nudge raised an eyebrow at both of us, referring to our position. For some reason, Fang still had his arm wrapped around his waist, meaning I was still pressed up against his chest.

"What?" Fang asked, completely and utterly confused. I groaned in frustration and pried his arm off of me.

With a huff as I walked past Nudge, I glided straight into one of the two bathrooms, not bothering to check if it was the one where I had stored my toiletries.

Luckily, it was. I clicked the lock shut and began to brush my teeth angrily.

Had Fang really just called me fat? Now, I could tell that he didn't mean it. The expression on his face was enough to tell me that, but I just couldn't believe he had had the gall to actually do it.

Though it was only one insulting statement in one petty argument, it had me questioning everything. Fang was my boring, dorky, and slightly pathetic boss. But… would anyone truly pathetic have the nerve to go up so aggressively in an argument against _Maximum Ride_?

I just didn't know anymore.

**Ooooh… drama! Slightly a filler chapter, but you can tell that it is leading us to the light at the end of the tunnel. The egg at the bottom of the nest. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. For all very, very clueless people, I'm talking about… the FAX!**

**Also, I am possibly thinking about doing a chapter soon in Fang's POV. Anyone have any opinions on that?**

**Last Chapter's Song: Come Clean by Hilary Duff**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**We're looking for some trouble tonight.**_

_**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side.**_

_**Like it's the last night of our lives.**_

_**We'll keep dancing till we die.**_

**~Cake.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now, I was not going to write this chapter, but I happened to promise it to someone for their birthday, and I don't break promises… err… most of the time.**

**But, like normal, I would never write a chapter without inspiration, and the song of the chapter (You'll see some lyrics from it at the bottom) provided lots of that for me.**

**Ch. 13:**

**Max POV (Not Fang! Sorry, but I might add some of that later)**

After brushing my teeth and splashing some water on my face, I exited the bathroom, my mood calming down. I was just being stupid. Fang was exactly who I thought he was – and I was glad for that.

I retreated to the kitchen to find some toaster-pastries already set out for me. Perfect. How did I know they were for me? Well, the name 'Max' being scrawled on it in icing was a bit of a give-away.

"Max." A deep voice said, putting its hand on my shoulder. I happened to recognize said voice and stiffened at his touch.

"Hi, Fang." I said loosely, my voice not at all resembling my body language.

"Listen, Max. I'm really sorry. What I said was totally uncalled for. Please forgive me."

To avoid responding, I stuffed my toaster pastry in my mouth. Unfortunately for me, said toaster pastry was hotter than Taylor Lautner. Which means _hot_ in JJ speak. Very hot, to be specific.

I immediately tried to get the stuff out of my mouth. I spat the steaming substance onto my plate in a gross glob before setting it down and racing towards the sink. I immediately grabbed the squirter-nozzle and aimed it my mouth. Without a second thought, I pressed down on it and squirted the water until I was relieved from the burning.

"What the hell?" I yelped once I had finished with the water. I was drenched and my boss was staring at me in amusement. Just great. "Who made that?"

"Me." Fang responded coolly.

I blanched. "What did you put in it?"

"I just added a little cinnamon." He responded, shoving the container at me.

"This is chili powder, you idiot!" I yelled and Fang's eyes widened. He snatched the container and stared in pure awe.

"It was where I always put the cinnamon…"

"Ugh." I groaned in frustration. I have to _live_ with this doofus? I'm starting to regret ever thinking he was anything more than my boring, dorky boss.

"Max, I am so sorry." He said, truly apologetic. "How about I make it up to you? We could spend the day together in a… friendly outing."

I stared at the man in front of me. He was dressed head to toe in black – he changed out of the pastel – and from first glance might look even cool. But no. He was just… Fang. Only Fang would say friendly outing. Only Fang would truly believe I was really pissed about the chili powder thing. Only Fang…

"Okay then." I found myself saying, though I don't quite know why. "But I'm choosing the place. And driving you there."

Fang opened his mouth to protest, but I continued, "Well, I'm going to go change, be ready in 15!" I shouted before skipping – yes, skipping – off into my room.

* * *

"You're kidding." Fang said in awe. We both stared up at the place in front of us. I had spent a while on the Internet after I had changed looking just for it.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' and smiling in glee. I felt 5 again, ready to go play laser-tag with JJ and our friends.

"I am not going in there, Max. Laser-tag? Really, Max? _Laser-tag_?" He looked at me in horror, as if I had asked him to come with me inside of a drug dealer's place instead of a laser-tag arcade.

"Come on, Fangles!" I tugged on his dark sleeve. "It'll be great." I grinned.

"Fangles?" He looked mortified. "Fang is already a nickname. You can't put a pet-name on a nickname."

"I. Just. Did." Fang sighed in frustration at my stubborn attitude, only making me want to aggravate him further. Deciding to no longer put him through any more torture, though, I grabbed him and dragged him into the arcade.

A smile spread across my face as I was surrounded by the familiar _Ding!_s of arcade games and the tons of kids, teens, and pre-teens surrounding said games.

Full out grinning now, I dragged Fang up to the counter. The lady there blinked, most likely not used such 'old' customers.

"We'd like to be entered in your next game. We don't care who we're put with." The lady nodded at my statement and took my payment before gesturing to the right towards the 'gear' room.

We walked towards it, and I even saw Fang's jaw drop slightly as he spotted all the vests and laser-tag guns spread throughout the room.

The man in charge was most likely the same age as Fang and I and he raised an eyebrow as we entered and stood next to the much younger kids.

I smiled at the man sweetly and said, "Ready!" A girl around 14 standing next to me shot me a dirty look and I responded with a sweet smile. _I was going to kick her butt._

The man in charge explained the rules in detailed description while everyone nodded, but didn't really listen. Well, everyone except for Fang, that is. He was nodding intently and listening to the instructions with purpose.

The man smiled before handing Fang and I our vests- we were both on the green team, which could only mean fate had something in mind. The orange team was going down.

"You're gonna enjoy this." I winked at Fang as we entered the laser-arena. I was thrilled by the darkness with only orange and green lights lighting up certain areas of the arena. Fang nodded, taking his spot next to me at the energizer.

We positioned ourselves stoutly, waiting for the telltale voice that would begin the game.

"Welcome to laser-tag." An electronic voice bounded through the speakers.

"The game will begin in… 3… 2… 1."

And it was on.

**More details on Max and Fang's 'friendly outing' next chapter! And who can't wait for the results of laser-tag? I know I can't. Ha-ha.**

**Last Chapter's Song: Die Young by Ke$ha. And yes, it is wrong if you don't spell Ke$ha with a dollar sign.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Sun's up a little after twelve.**_

_**Make breakfast for myself.**_

_**Leave the work for someone else.**_

_**People say, they say that it's just a phase.**_

_**They tell me to act my age.**_

_**Well I am.**_

**~Cake.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am disappointed in you all, dear readers. It has to do with last Chapter's song, you see. Only one person guessed it! I AM ASHAMED…**

**I kid, I kid, but really, I was kind of shocked.**

**Ch. 14:**

**Max POV**

Unfair. That's all I can say to describe the laser-tag match. Well, let's see, I guess I'll go back to where we left off…

"_The game will begin in… 3… 2… 1."_

Without hesitation, I dashed to the energizer and stuck my gun up to it. I waited patiently (and by patiently, I mean I tapped my foot repeatedly, over and over and over again) until I heard the telltale beep that my gun was charged. Man, that sounds violent…

Anyway, I ran up to one of my sides 'blocks'. For all those non-laser-tag-fanatics, a block is basically a wall between you and the opposing side. You hide behind them so that you're not shot at. As I was standing behind the block, I eyed many, many victims. They were all standing in their hiding spots, but truly they were in plain sight. Poor kids.

I shot my gun repeatedly at a boy in the corner trying to hide behind a much too small block. Then at the teenage girl in plain sight that was yelling at her boyfriend. Then at the idiot who dressed in all white to the laser-arena. Oh, come on. We _all_ know that white glows here.

As I scanned the arena for more victims, I realized quickly that on the other side of the arena people on the opposing team were dropping like flies. And not because of me. Frowning at this conclusion, I began to stealthily creep over to the other side. When I finally spotted a block to hide behind, I jumped at the opportunity. I sprinted to it as fast as I could and-

"Ow!" I yelped. I stared down at the empty area around the block. That's when I realized it wasn't empty. "Fang!" I whisper-yelled.

"Yes?" He questioned calmly.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically.

"Playing." He frowned. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Well, yes, but…" I began to trail off.

"You were right." He said abruptly. "This game is really fun. I love just being able to shoot people with this laser-gun when they're least expecting it." I heard what I believed to be excitement creep up into his voice for the first time ever.

"You're only so good because no one can see you…" I muttered, though truly I was happy he enjoyed the game.

Fang shrugged. "Ready to crush them?"

* * *

And that's what we did. We crushed them with a devastating 92 to 37.

"Hey, Fang?" I asked as we both munched on some less than healthy pizza from the laser-tag place. Thank god that this place does birthday parties; I don't think I could have gone without the food.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did you ask me to hang out?"

He just looks down at me with a confused expression. "I told you. To make up for the chili pepper incident."

"You could've just made me a new toaster pastry." I pointed out, letting out what I had been thinking all day.

Fang just shrugged once more. "I want to get to know you better, Max. After all you are living and sleeping in the same bed with me."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks before I could stop it. "That was an accident." I managed to choke out through my bite of pizza.

"It's fine, really. The bed was meant for two and it doesn't bother me."

"Is this just ploy to get me in bed?" I asked jokingly.

"I promise I'm not a child molester, Max." Fang joked back, which is a miracle in itself, but something in his statement hit me hard.

"I'm not a child."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not a child." I repeated harshly, taking a long sip of my Coke.

Fang rolled his dark eyes. "Yes, you are, Max."

"I'm 18, Fang. I'm a legal adult. I may not be able to drink or go into a club, but that doesn't make me any less of an adult than you."

Fang blinked twice in surprise at my sudden change of behavior. "Sorry." He said simply, though unlike some apologies, it was sincere. Short, sweet, and to the point.

_Yeah, sweet. Like Fang._

Where did that come from? Fang was definitely not sweet. Blunt and sincere, yes. Sweet, no way. I must be crazy from the chili spices or something…

"Max. Max. Earth to Max." I was suddenly aware of the arm waving in front of my face and it's owner.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I said quickly. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"I was thinking we should head back now." Though I don't know why, I felt myself deflating at the fact that my time hanging out with Fang was being cut short, but I played it off with a shrug.

"Yeah, we could head back." Fang continued. "And maybe watch a movie with the others." He referred to Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy. Suddenly, the smile wanted to creep its way back onto my face.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Fang got up from his seat at the table and came around to my side, offering his hand.

"When did you get all chivalrous?" I asked questioningly.

"When you showed up." Fang flashed me a small smile, which is like a huge grin on the Fang-scale.

I moved to take his hand to help me up. When our hands connected, though, I felt a zap run through me. Bewildered, I pulled back abruptly.

"You're charged with static electricity." I stated simply. Fang stared at his hand.

Shaking his head, he only let out a small chuckle. "I have no idea how. Anyway, we should get going." I nodded, following him quickly out of the laser-tag place.

It's so odd. There were no rugs in the place for Fang to rub his feet on to gather static electricity. Nor was there any other place he could have gathered it from.

I shrugged it off. It's nothing. Nothing at all.

Who cares about static electricity? It's just a small spark.

**AHAHAHA! Get it? A small spark? Like the spark setting off their romance and- oh, Nevermind.**

**Last Chapter's Song: It was Perfect Day by Hoku, people! IT IS FROM LEGALLY BLONDE! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!**

**Sorry. Got a little carried away…**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Chill out. Whatcha yellin' for?**_

_**Lay back, it's all been done before.**_

_**And if you could only let it be**_

_**You could see**_

_**I like you the way you are.**_

_**When we're driving in your car**_

_**And you're talking to me one on one**_

**~Cake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Err. Sometimes I wish I lived in a world with no obligations. No obligations to do homework, get good grades, write chapters that aren't written in gibberish…**

***Sigh* Life. Is. _Hard_.**

**Ch. 15:**

**Max POV**

As I woke up, I let a loud yawn escape my lips. My position was no different than it had been since I first came to Fang's apartment two weeks ago. His arm was still draped around me, but it wasn't intimate. It was a bit protective… like an older brother's. I smiled at that, knowing that if I did have blood-related brothers they'd be as follows:

Iggy: The irresponsible one.

Ari: The understanding one.

Gazzy: The adorable one that every mother croons over. (He has the biggest baby face ever)

Fang: The boring, but practical one, who can still make me laugh.

If only life could be that nice. If only I could have a happy family like that. Well, I can't dwell on that now. It is what it is and at least most things were going well for me. Fang didn't (well, he _looked_ like he didn't) have any intention of firing me. Nudge was so much like JJ that it made my heart ache a bit, but I could deal with that ache if it meant her friendship. Dylan smiled at me in the office everyday and I found my heart fluttering every time he did.

"Max?" Fang yawned. "Are you just going to lay there or are you going to get up and get ready for work?"

I rolled my eyes. "For someone so smart, you do have no perception of time. You know we're already late."

Fang was immediately awake. "I set the damn alarm clock! Why didn't it work?" Fang growled.

"It doesn't matter." I said in a tsk-ing voice. "Now, get up."

"You sound like my mother." Fang made a face and I found it hard to resist a smile, but I managed to. Fang was funnier than I had thought him to originally be, even if some of his funniest jokes were completely unintentional.

"Fine, is this better? Get off your fat, lazy ass and get ready for work, General Butthead."

Fang smirked at me, making it hard for me not to want to smack the smirk off his face. "You really need to get a new insult. Butthead is losing its effect."

"But Fang," I said, my eyes widening in mock horror. "I could _never_ lie about what you truly are."

We both broke out laughing – well, I was laughing. Fang was more chuckling in the way I had grown so accustomed to. It was nice.

* * *

As I typed up a progress report for Fang to give to his boss, I felt a presence behind me. Fang? Nah, I can never tell when Fang's comes up behind me. Angel? No, I swear that girl brings a glow with her that you can just _feel_ whenever she's around. Eliminating those two possibilities, I had a pretty good idea of who was standing there.

"Dylan?" I said while turning around on my epic spinny office chair.

"Hey, Max." He grinned. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The norm. Typing a progress report while my boss's brother randomly comes up behind me for no good reason. You?"

"Oh, I have a reason." He winked at me and I laughed, my heart beating the way it always did around him. Nervous, skipping a beat.

"Mind to expand on that idea? I have been known to not to understand quite as fast as everyone else. My English teacher told my mother once that I was, 'not the brightest crayon in the box.'"

"English teacher?" His eyebrows creased in confusion as I realized I had let that slip out. Damn you, Mrs. Jeremy, damn you.

"From high school." I elaborated, not technically lying.

The crease in his eyebrows went away and he laughed. "High school. Seems like forever ago, huh?"

I shifted, desperate to get off the topic. "Yeah, anyway, are you going to tell me why you came or not?" I challenged, playfully and tauntingly raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I was wondering whether or not you'd want to go on a date with me tonight?" I stared at him. I had been waiting for this, sure, but I hadn't expected him to be so… direct. I was starting to wonder if I would have to be the one to make the first move.

"Um… uh… sure." I stumbled over my words. "When and where?"

He looked at me skeptically. "You don't have to say yes, Max."

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. "You really think I, of all people, would be afraid to reject someone?"

"I guess that's true…"

"So, where and when?" I pressed once more.

"That restaurant down on 5th street? The Italian one?" He said, questioning whether I knew it. Luckily I did, since Iggy had forced me to go there with he, Gazzy, and Nudge after Nudge had mentioned liking it. I wonder when they're going to acknowledge their feelings…

I shook off my thoughts. "Yeah. I know it. What time?"

"Well, I could pick you up from your place at 7." Dylan suggested. My thoughts immediately drifted to Fang, who actually owned the place I lived in.

"Um, why don't I meet you there at 7:30?"

"Sure thing." Dylan grinned at me before exiting my cubicle.

* * *

"My God, Max! You have a date! Why did you have to object so much while I was primping you?" Nudge growled, seeing as she had just finished putting on my makeup _and_ forcing me to put on some of her clothes.

"It's not the primping… it's just, isn't this a bit over the top?" I asked, gesturing down to my – well, Nudge's – mid-thigh black dress.

"Max," Nudge rolled her eyes. "This isn't over the top! Have you _been_ to that restaurant? Its fancy, girl."

"No, it isn't." I said, frowning. "We went there together remember? With Iggy and Gaz?"

"Ma-ax! That was of 6th street. Not to mention that it was Indian food. How could it was Italian? There wasn't even pasta!"

"Food is food." I said defensively.

"What are you two arguing about?" Fang asked, barging through the door. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of me before he glanced back at Nudge.

"What's this about?" He said, gesturing to the oddly formal and dressed up me.

"Max has a date." Nudge sing-songed happily.

Fang frowned slightly. "With who?"

"Dylan."

And that's when Fang blew up.

**How was that? Not gibberish, hopefully.**

**Last Chapter's Song: Complicated by Avril Lavigne. So many people got that, it's scary.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**You say good morning, when it's midnight.**_

_**Going out of my head, alone in this bed.**_

_**I wake up to your sunset.**_

_**And it's driving me mad – I miss you so bad.**_

**~Cake.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tomorrow I have to write an essay on some books I've read this trimester, but alas, my kindle decided to be stupid and break down on me. So, now, I have to go out to the library and actually check out the books I've read. THE HORROR! Anyway, because I'm waiting for a ride to the library, I have time to write a chapter. Yeah. Go thank my malfunctioning kindle.**

**Ch. 16:**

**Max POV**

"A date? You have a freaking date with _Dylan_?" Fang exploded, louder than I had ever heard him before.

"Uh… yes?" I responded hesitantly. Of all the possible near futures, I hadn't expected Fang to react this way.

"You're not going." Fang calmed himself slowly, taking in deep breaths.

"What?!"

"I said you're not going."

I stared at Fang. I skipped the open-mouthed shock and went straight into the anger section. My eye began to twitch in irritation as I balled my hands into fists. Nudge spent an hour getting me ready just for this date with Dylan. Dylan was a great guy. Who did Fang think he was telling me whom to go out with?

"You can't tell me what to do." I growled.

"Yes I can." Fang replied level-headedly. So level-headedly, may I add, that it was as if Fang's word was fact. As if I had no say in the matter of whom I date.

I tried to calm myself. He couldn't tell me what to do. "Fang, don't be an ass." I tried to reason. "I'm going to go out with who I want to go out with."

"Don't be an ass?" Fang seethed. His anger was so apparent that I almost didn't notice Nudge, silent for once, slipping out of the room. "Max, I'm protecting you."

"From what? Or who?" I rolled my eyes. "It's _Dylan_, Fang. Your brother. It's not like we haven't been flirting for weeks."

Fang's eyes widened infinitesimally. "Weeks? I'm going to kill him." His voice took on an edge. He sounded almost… jealous? And possessive?

"It hasn't been one-sided." I tried once again, hopelessly, to reason.

"Max. You can't go out with Dylan." Fang sighed. "He's 3 years older than you."

I stared at Fang in shock. He seriously was feeding me the whole 'you're too young' thing. From his outbursts, I could tell that his age reasoning was a load of bullcrap. "You're 3 years older than me!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, so now you want to date me?"

I fought tremulously against the angry blush that wanted to make its way onto my cheek. "No! I was just trying to expose your load of crap for what it is! I meant, you're 3 years older than me, and you'd never hurt me."

"Yes, well, I know you're just a kid."

The word hit me like a punch in the gut. Kid. That's all I am to him. Just a stupid kid who happens to work for him. Just some idiotic kid that his sister is forcing him to let freeload of off him.

"That's it." I growled. "I'm going on that date. Right. Now." I stomped past Fang into the living room, snatched my coat of the hanger, and headed to the door.

"Max." Fang's voice being so steady surprised me into skidding to a halt.

"Yes?"

"My roof. My rules. You aren't going on that date." Another punch in the gut. He really did consider me a kid. Just some juvenile delinquent he thought he could punish and rule.

"Fine then." I said, taking a deep breath. "I'll pack my stuff up when I get back from my _date_. Later, Fang." I said, a taunting note in my voice.

* * *

I leaned tiredly against the outside wall of the restaurant waiting for Dylan. I was severely thankful for the extra time I had to calm myself totally. After all, it was the second time in just a couple months I had willingly left a home.

"Max." I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder.

"Dylan." I smiled, turning around.

"Ready to eat?" I emitted a smile that came surprisingly easy for what I had just been through.

"Table for two." Dylan told the waitress, flashing the waitress a million-dollar smile.

The waitress stared back blankly. "Do you have a reservation, sir?" She asked in a surprisingly nasally voice.

"Under Walker, please."

"Reservation?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Dylan.

"It's a crowded place." He responded, shrugging. A sudden smile lit his face. "How do you feel about kid's menus?"

"Kid's menus?"

* * *

By the time Dylan and I had finished eating, the kid's menus we have filled out were colored corner to corner in different colored crayons. Still smiling, I leaned over and scribbled a small stick person on Dylan's menu.

"Max!" He complained mockingly. "Now I can't see my crossword puzzle."

"You didn't even fill it out!" I responded, laughing.

"Exactly." Dylan smirked, and then checked his watch. "We should get going." He said, waving the waitress over so he could pay the check. I sighed involuntarily; I didn't want this perfect date to be over.

Dylan was literally my perfect match. He wasn't afraid to be childish – proved by the kid's menus. His favorite color was red, just like mine. His favorite Avenger was Captain America. He didn't mind my occasional tomboyish qualities, like a snort or a burp. Most of all, he was just sweet. Whatever Fang was trying to 'protect' me from, Dylan obviously didn't carry it.

Dylan laughed at my sigh and took my hand to walk me out of the restaurant. "Don't worry, Max. We can go out again… if you'd like." He added hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Want me to walk you home?" Dylan asked. I tried hard not to flinch at his words. Home. Once I got back there, I'd be homeless all too soon again.

"Nah. I'm fine." I flashed him a reassuring smile.

Dylan frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I feel the need to walk to you home." A joking tint struck his voice. "If I don't walk you there, how am I supposed to kiss you on your front doorstep?"

A laugh escaped my lips. "Well, you could've just asked."

"Really, now?" Dylan asked, leaning closer and closer. Without hesitation, I circled my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist.

He closed the distance and our lips collided. It was sweet, gentle, and warm.

All my life people have commented on how I was the perfect person. Perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect attendance records, perfect clothes… the list goes on and on.

Never in my life have I felt so actually _perfect_.

**Ahhhh! The Mylan! It burns! *Takes off screaming and flailing arms around***

**Yeah… I'm obviously not a Mylan writer. All my Mylan attempts are sucky… but, there you go! At least I updated!**

**~Cake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Weekend time again, which means more writing time. I'll try my best, but no guarantees, eh?**

**Ch. 17:**

**Max POV**

I purposefully came home late. I spent an hour and a half just wandering the LA streets at night – not the brightest idea, I know. But I felt the need to come home at midnight. It made things easier. I wouldn't have to chance a run in with a disappointed Iggy or an angry Nudge.

Sure, the office would be a little tense. I would just have to avoid talking with Fang. My boss. My friend, well, at least he used to be.

I sighed and looked down at my backpack, filled to the brim with everything I own. I didn't want to leave. Go back to the streets- though admittedly I'd only been there a month and it hadn't been awful. But before I'd had Iggy and Gazzy and the self-fulfillment of annoying my unintentionally funny boss.

With the last of my determination, I hiked the backpack up over my right shoulder. Closing my eyes and willing myself to leave, I got one of my feet to cross the threshold. _That's good, Max, now you just have to get the other one over the-_

"Ahhhh!" I exclaimed as I felt a pair of muscular arms drag me back into the room. In shock, I dropped my backpack. _A burglar? _No, he'd be happy I was leaving so that he didn't get caught. _Iggy… maybe Gaz? _Pshh, like they had muscles. That left…

"Fang." I let out a huff of annoyance. Of course he would try to wreck my plan.

"Hi, Max." He said, a grin in his voice that made him sound perfectly content.

"Let go of me." I snapped.

"But then you'd leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Well… duh." Sarcasm leaked into my voice.

"They say sarcasm is just a defense mechanism."

"I say it makes the world go round."

"Max."

"Fang."

"Be serious."

"Okay, I'm serious. Now, _let go of me_."

"Are you going to make a wild dash for the door?"

"Most likely."

"Max."

"Fang."

"Max."

"Fang."

"_Max_."

"What?" I snapped, scowling at the fact he still hadn't let go of me.

"Please don't leave." I was startled by the realness in his voice. He sounded honest. He felt like he was being honest. But… why would he want me to keep freeloading here?

"Just let me go. Then we'll talk." I reasoned, collapsing to the chair the minute he let go.

"I'm sorry, Max."

I just stared. And stared. And stared. I looked at every single one of his dark facial features. The worst part was that I could tell he was being honest. Totally and completely serious. No sign of him suddenly going, 'Ha-ha, Max! You fell for it, you idiot'.

"Why?" I asked quietly.

"Because you were right. I was out of line. I can't control whom you date. You're an adult and you make your own choices." He didn't say the words grudgingly. He didn't say them in a rehearsed fashion. He said them like he truly believed their meaning.

At first I was dumbfounded. When I finally realized what his words did mean, a wave of relief and disbelief rushed through me. I wouldn't have to leave. I could stay here with my friends. I let out an exhale of relief. The next thing I felt was happiness. Fang didn't really think of me as just some kid. He thought I was a friend, a peer. For an unknown reason, that felt extremely important to me.

"Thanks Fang. That means a lot." I emitted a small smile.

"So you aren't going to leave?"

I shook my head. "You know I didn't want to. I just didn't need you to act like my mother." Well, if he actually acted like Valencia, he'd have commented on my bad eating habits by now, but he wasn't her. Fang smiled a small smile.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"What?" I nearly choked on the thin air.

"Your mother. Your parents. Do they even know you're here?"

Most likely from the narrowing of my eyes, Fang realized his mistake. "Sorry. None of my business, I didn't mean to pry." I had to sigh at that. He was too nice for his own good sometimes.

"It's okay. My mom and dad are both dead, actually. My step-mom is who I left. I doubt she's even noticed yet." I let out a snort.

Fang frowned. "I'm sure she has. Has she come looking for you yet?"

"Even if she has, there isn't a chance she'd find me. I left her and my stepbrother in a small town in Arizona. LA is the last place they'll look."

"Why did you leave, anyway?" Fang asked sincerely. I stared down at my hands. "Prying, sorry."

"No… it was just… pressure. Back there I was something else. I don't know how to explain it, but I wasn't _me_. I was Max, the captain of the volleyball team. Max, the girl everyone strived to be. Max, with the perfect grades. And I tried, too. I tried to be perfect, I mean. But, you know, everyone doesn't really want perfect. Trust me, I know this first hand. Girls said they strived to be me, but I only had one real friend. Every single guy I ever dated left me for some other girl. Someone often described as imperfect. You don't what it's like to be rejected by everyone. It sounds so stupid, too. Like, what a wimp, she couldn't handle the freaking pressure." I felt a tear slip past my eye.

"No, I get it." Fang replied and for a moment, a dark look crossed his eyes. For the first time, I wondered what Fang's past was like. But, all too soon, the look was gone, replaced with something teasing. "If it helps any, I don't think you're perfect."

"Gee, thanks." I responded sarcastically.

"Come on- that was emotional. It's time." Fang said, smirking. He held his arms open in a gesture that could only be telling me to hug him.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"I'm not going to hug you."

"Yes, you are." Fang said, walking over and plopping down next to me. We sat for a couple minutes and not once did his arms falter.

Finally, I sighed and said, "Fine."

I tentatively hugged him. He was stiff at first, but soon relaxed. It felt nice. He felt nice. He felt like a real friend.

"You're a good friend, Fang." I muttered, smiling into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Max." He slowly let go of me. "Now, let's get some sleep."

For once, I didn't object to something he said. I needed sleep.

It had been a _long_ day.

**Oh my gosh! That was so Fax-y! It made me feel warm and fuzzy. Oh yayyy!**

**Last (Last) Chapter's Song: Jet Lag by Simple Plan.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**You took my hand, you showed me how.**_

_**You promised me you'd be around. Uh huh. That's right.**_

_**I took your words and I believed.**_

_**In everything you said to me. Yeah huh. That's right.**_

**~Cake.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so, yes, I know I should update my other stories, but this is the one I'm focusing on, okay? You all can understand that, right? I kind of consider it my 'main' story, if you will, so I'm just going to write for it as much as possible.**

**Ch. 18:**

**Max POV**

_I was running. Faster than a bat out of hell, I was running. My feet pounded the earth beneath me as I tried to skid myself to a stop, but still I kept running. A force was pushing me to run and I couldn't stop._

_I turned my head around to see Nudge not far behind, running for her life, too. Behind her were some things I had never seen before. A man. A wolf. A combination is more like it. _

_Faster than it should be possible, the head wolf-man clutched at Nudge. She let out a blood-curdling scream before getting dragged off._

"_Run, Max! Run!" She yelled before she exited my vision. I tried to scream, to cry, to do anything, really, but all I was capable of was running. Then I stopped._

_The same force that had decided that I was going to run decided that now was a good time to stop. In panic, I whipped my head around to see if the wolf-men were gaining on me. What I saw should've calmed me, but it didn't. The wolf-men were gone, only tracks left in their wake._

_Suddenly I felt alone. Too alone. No one was there with me. I was alone on a dirt road with no one in sight for miles. Miles? Wait, how can I see that far? It was then I realized my vision was enhanced._

_In a flash, I was no longer alone. In front of me was none other than Fang. I opened my mouth to ask what was happening, but no sound came out. Fang neared, his dark clothes a huge contrast from the setting sun._

"_Max, are you alright?" I wanted to respond to his question with a simple, 'No', but still no sound escaped my lips._

"_It's okay, Max." Fang soothed, resting a hand gently on my shoulder. "The Erasers are gone." Erasers? As in on a pencil? Somehow, I got the sense that wasn't what he meant._

"_Let's go, Max."_

_Fang smiled slightly before snapping out his dark raven wings. I felt my face contort into a similar smile against my will. And then I snapped out my own wings._

I woke up panting from my strange dream. It was definitely not normal. Never before had I had such a dream before. The nightmare seemed a foreboding sign, somehow, so I righted myself and climbed out of bed.

Shivering at the cold of early morning, I grabbed my jacket and walked into the living room.

It was just so odd. Usually I didn't remember my dreams. Usually when I did, they were just strange dreams like a monkey on a unicycle, not nightmares. I tried to recall my last nightmare. Suddenly it clicked. It was right after my father died. I had a nightmare he was given back to me, only to be ripped away once more. But… even then, the dream didn't stay fresh in my mind. It was blurry around the edges. This dream… this seemed like a memory. This seemed like something else.

I shook off my worry. I was being crazy. I've never had wings. Nudge has never been kidnapped by wolf-men. Fang has certainly never been part raven – well, at least to my knowledge. And ever since our fight last week about dating, I knew him better than I ever had. He was a true friend.

Habitually, I looked over at the clock on the television. I groaned. 7 AM on a Saturday? It was just plain unhealthy.

A knock on the door interrupted my self-pity fest. Mumbling all the way, I walked over to the door.

I opened the door. Behind it, I saw a smiling Lissa, who was holding some grocery store bags. When she laid eyes on me, her smile vanished quickly. Frowning, I wondered why that was.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" She questioned, sizing me up.

I shrugged before rubbing some more sleep out of my eyes. "Living." I managed to say through a yawn.

"I-Is Nick here?" She asked, looking suddenly somewhat nervous.

"Yeah. Probably still sleeping. I'll go wake up the beast." I snorted at my own joke. Fang certainly didn't like to be woken up.

"Yo, Fang." I said, entering the bedroom. He didn't rouse. I yelled in his ear. I shook him. I tickled his feet. Nothing. Sighing, I knew what it would have to come to.

"One, two…" I said, preparing myself. "Three!" I yelled, heaving Fang off the bed.

Fang yelped the moment he hit the ground. "Max, what the hell was that for?"

"Your girlfriend's here." I explained.

Fang frowned. "Lissa?"

"Yup. You telling me you have more than one?"

Fang rolled his eyes before going out the door into the living room. Fang gave me a look that clearly said, 'Mind your own business' before exiting the room.

Naturally, I decided to press my ear to the door to eavesdrop.

"Why are you here, Lissa?" I heard Fang's voice, no longer groggy, suddenly all practical.

"I _was_ going to surprise you and make you breakfast."

"Thanks, Lissa. That's really nice."

"I said 'was'." Lissa snapped, irritated. "That was before your little girl toy opened the door." Lissa sneered. Suddenly, I understood. I choked back my laughter and put a hand over my mouth. Lissa thought Fang and I were… Oh, God.

"You've got the wrong idea." Fang replied level-headedly. "Max needs to stay here, Liss."

"Don't 'Liss' me. You can't have a girl living your apartment, you idiot!" She yelled. Suddenly I wondered if everyone was up too, only pretending to be asleep.

"Are you telling me I should kick Nudge out too?"

"That's different, Nudge is your sister."

"She was on the streets, Lissa. _The streets_." Fang emphasized, sounding as if he had not taken Iggy, Gazzy, and I in, we'd all be dead, too. I tried not to huff in annoyance.

I heard Lissa's sigh of exasperation. "So now you're a saint who takes in homeless people?"

"No, Lissa. But you have to understand, Max is my friend."

"Just your friend?"

"Yes, just my friend." Fang replied, starting to sound somewhat annoyed, and at that I didn't blame him. If I was in his situation, I'd be annoyed too. I was about to go out and defend Fang when Lissa spoke.

"Nick." She spoke softly. "You know she doesn't know you like I do." I was dumbfounded. What did she mean? I know Fang. Of course, I know Fang.

"Damn Lissa, don't use that card on me."

"Nick, I get that you're trying to help her, but you have to understand that she could _destroy_ you. You know what that means, right?"

"Yes." Fang replied, his voice steely.

Lissa sighed. "I'll see you later. Love you."

Fang didn't reply. I heard the slamming of a door and I knew Lissa was gone. Slowly, hesitantly, I walked through the door to see Fang sitting stiffly on the couch.

"I'm sorry." I told him softly.

"You heard?" Fang asked, looking mortified.

"I'm pretty sure all of Los Angeles heard." Fang let out a small smile like that. It was familiar, and I smiled back.

Fang sighed. "I'm sure she'll come around, Max."

"Are you sure you don't just want me to leave? I mean, I'm not completely helpless, you know."

"Nah, Max, it's fine." He smiled the familiar smile again.

That smile was so, so familiar. That's when it hit.

It was the exact smile he had smiled at me in my dream.

**Ooohhh! Foreshadowing… Duh duh duh!**

**Last Chapter's Song: Who Knew by P!nk.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**One day, I'll hear everything you say.**_

_**I might even try your way.**_

_**I'm not slowing down, I've found…**_

_**Speed feels better.**_

**~Cake.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO MY READER PEOPLES! Nice to see you again. Now, I have some information you may not be aware of.**

**First of all, I wrote a Mortal Instruments fanfic that you might not have read. I would appreciate it if you could check that out. Obviously, don't read it if you haven't read the series. So… um yeah.**

**And also, I am a beta! I recently realized that I've never mentioned that before. I am a beta, so if you need one, you can check out my beta profile. Yep, that's about it. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Ch. 19:**

**Max POV**

You know how before I said this would be the worst month of my life? Yeah, well, I'm still getting around to that part. So far, it's been going pretty well. No more dreams of winged people or monsters, Fang hasn't patched up things with Lissa yet, but I'm pretty sure they're working something out, I'm dating Dylan, and Iggy looks like he's finally ready to come to terms with the fact he likes Nudge. So yeah… life's good, right?

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

And everything started the last week before the end of January, AKA, the worst month of my life.

* * *

"Max!" Fang called from the kitchen.

"What?" I shouted back from the couch, too lazy to lift myself from the seat. I was perfectly content on the couch, watching cartoons with Iggy and chomping on my chips.

"Max! Get in here right now. You too, Iggy." Iggy rolled his eyes and I shared in the motion. Fang was using what we liked to call his 'authoritative' voice. Basically, when he's trying to sound like he's in charge of this household, when everyone knows that he's really not.

"Fine. Fine." I muttered, much too low for him to hear me, as I walked to the kitchen with Iggy. Surprisingly, as I arrived I saw that Gazzy and Nudge were also in the kitchen.

"What's up guys?" I asked cautiously, praying that this wasn't some kind of intervention.

"Yeah, Fang, what is up?" Nudge asked and I breathed a sigh of relief. We all had no clue as to what was going on. "Like, one minute we're all just chilling, and then the next – Bam! You ask us to assemble here in the kitchen. You're acting pretty suspicious, you know? Are you hiding something? I swear if you're hiding something, I won't hesitate to kick your ass, you know. Omigod! Does it have to do with Lissa? Did you break up with her? Well, good, I always hated her anyways. Those heels she wore were so orgjithhb…" Fang slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"No, I did not break up with Lissa, Nudge." He glared at her. "I just wanted to tell you all that my mom are coming over in thirty minutes."

"OMIGOSH! MOM IS COMING?" Nudge exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.

"Yes." Fang replied stoically as Nudge bounced around the kitchen.

"How long is she staying?" I asked.

"Just overnight. Then she's heading back to Florida."

I looked down. "Do you want us to leave, Fang? I mean, it's really cool if you do. We'd just come back after she leaves."

Fang smiled at me. "It's fine, Max. I want her to meet you anyway." My heart leapt for reasons unknown. He wanted me to meet his mom? _Of course he did,_ I thought, _That's a perfectly friend-like request._

"Okay, then. How about-" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Fang said immediately, returning only seconds later with a blond woman. She was short, maybe 5'1", with a round face and smiling features. Her blond hair was in ringlets, and was tinted with streaks of brown and gray. By my guess, she was probably about 45.

"Mom! You're early!" Nudge exclaimed, running into the woman's outstretched arms. They hugged for about a minute before the woman turned to Fang, who hugged her for the same amount of time.

"And you must be Lissa!" The woman exclaimed, now enveloping me in a hug. "I've heard so much about you from Nudge, and let me tell you, she didn't give your beauty justice!"

I hugged back hesitantly until she let me go. "You're so cute, Lissa!" She exclaimed. "Though I thought Nudge mentioned you having red hair."

"Well, actually-" I tried to interject.

"Did you dye it?"

"No, I-"

She frowned. "It looks awfully natural for a dye job."

"It's just-"

"Well, maybe-"

"MOM!" Fang bellowed. A startled look crossed her face and she turned to Fang.

"Yes, Nicholas?"

"That's not Lissa." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Oh." She replied simply.

"Hi, I'm Max." I held out my hand for her to shake. She did. "I'm a friend of Fang and Nudge's. Me and my… brothers," I gestured to Iggy and Gazzy and improvised, "are staying here for a while until we can get a place of our own."

"She's my personal assistant. Works at the office with me." Fang added.

"Oh, well, hello." The woman said, digesting the information. "I'm Anne, Fang and Nudge's mother." I had already assumed as such, but it was a bit weird. She was Fang's birthmother, but she barely appeared as so. Her blond hair and pale skin were nothing like Fang's olive tone or midnight hair. I shrugged it off.

"Your father's coming up with my bags." Anne said giddily to Fang.

"Dad?" Fang said, stiffening.

"Yes." Anne replied stoutly. "I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but please do try to get along."

The person I could only assume to be Fang's dad walked through the doors. What tipped me off wasn't his resemblance to Fang nor the bags of things he was carrying for Anne. No, it was his resemblance to another person. This man was the Dylan, only about 25 years older. Same blond hair, same Carribbean blue eyes, and same thousand watt smile as he walked through the door. Looks like Fang hadn't gotten either of his parent's looks.

"Hello, Dad." Fang said stiffly as the man set the bags down. The man roped Fang into a hug, before going over to Nudge and hugging her as well.

He eyed Iggy, Gazzy, and I cautiously, suspiciously.

Anne seemed to notice him eyeing us. "Oh, honey, this is a friend of Fang and Nudge, Max." She gestured to me. "She and her brothers are staying here for a while until they can find a place of their own. She's also Fang's personal assistant. Isn't that wonderful? At least Fang is finally making friends." Fang glared at the ground at his mother's statement.

"Yes, that's wonderful." The man said, almost absentmindedly. His gaze and stare was somewhat unnerving.

I held out my hand uncertainly, but he shook. "I'm Max." I said, voice steady.

"Hello, Max. I'm Fang's father, Jeb."

* * *

If only back then I had known all the destruction one man could do. Because if anyone could ruin lives with only the sole power of their being, it was Jeb.

**Ooh! More foreshadowing. Look who's being vague. Meeee! What about Jeb is so bad? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Last Chapter's Song: Speed Feels Better by Michael Tolcher**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called.**_

_**And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all.**_

_**And you flashback to when he said, "Forever and always,"**_

_**Oh, oh.**_

**~Cake.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so bored… so I will write! Heh…**

**Ch. 20:**

**Max POV**

Fang's parents were the epitome of normal. Now, when I say that, I mean it. Anne was caring and sweet, with the hint of gushing that a mother always does for her children. At dinner, Anne bragged to Iggy, Gazzy, and I about Nudge's studies and Jeb asked Fang how his work was going.

I now realized where Fang got his boring charm. Growing up in a family _that_ normal – The fashionista, boy-crazy sister, the loving stay-at-home mom, and the suave and charming businessman father – where would he have gotten a personality of his own? I held in a snort at my discovery, but let it out as I realized I was alone in the living room.

I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to sleep, no matter how uncomfortable this couch was. For the sake of not wanting any questions about Fang and I staying in the same room, I opted to take the couch. Slowly, but surely, I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" A voice hissed, breaking me out of peace. I opened my eyes some to see Fang and Jeb standing there, Fang glaring and Jeb only smirking. A dream, I realized. Fang never glared like that.

"What? Can't a father just see his son?" Jeb questioned in a way that made it clear that was not actually the sole reason.

"If you're here to check the progress of your sick… _project_, you can forget it." Fang nearly spat.

"Oh, I've already got the information I need."

Fang's eyes bulged. "Wha… how?"

"That doesn't matter." Jeb waved a hand dismissively. "But you do know that according to our deal, Nicholas, you and Nudge have to come back to me soon. If only you had complied like Dylan, maybe you wouldn't have to come back at all." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"And let you… _change_ innocent people into mutts? I think not."

"Is that really what you consider yourself, Nicholas? A mutt? Maybe you should work on your self-esteem." Fang growled at that one. I was so confused… this was such a strange dream… mutts? What did Fang mean? I tried to make the connection, but my brain decided it was too tired.

"Just leave."

"Oh, I will tomorrow. But I'm really not quite sure you _get it_." Jeb sneered. "If you don't turn yourself and Nudge in within the next week, as per our deal, I can crush you."

Fang snorted. "What kind of threat is that?"

"Well, maybe this will work. I can crush the ones you love, Nick." I saw him gesture over to me, and I had the sense to close my eyes and feign sleep once more. Now, I could only listen.

"This has nothing to do with Max." Fang growled.

Jeb's smooth voice rang out, "Oh, but it does. I can see the way look at her, Nicholas. She's different from the other ones. Were you really that _stupid_, Nick?"

"I'm not stupid." Fang's eerily calm voice replied.

"Yes, you are. You let yourself care about someone other than Nudge. That was just plain idiotic."

"You're just upset I'm not completely emotionless like Omega," Fang sounded even angrier than before, if it was possible.

"That may be so, but son, you do realize that you've put her in the line of fire, don't you?" Jeb's voice was still smooth, but now I could hear the cold and cruel tint it held. It was a voice than in itself could make me shudder. With a burst of courage, I reopened my eyes a tad. They were no longer looking at me, and I had repress a sigh of relief.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll…"

"You'll what?"

"Just stay away from her." Fang sneered, glaring at his father.

Jeb smiled sardonically. "If you comply, I will. You knew what you were getting into when you made that deal, and now you have to hold up your end. I've waited my 7 years, Nick. It's your turn now." Fang grimaced. "I guess I'll go to bed now." Jeb grinned before retreating down the hall.

Fang sighed and plopped down on the remaining open portion of the couch. I shut my eyes and pretended my sleep again. Soon, I felt the warm weight of a hand run over my arm.

"I'm so sorry I got you mixed up in this, Max." He whispered. All to soon, the weight was gone, and I felt suddenly alone.

What a strange, strange dream.

* * *

I got up surprisingly late today. I peered at the clock groggily to see it was already 11 AM. I felt the dream rush back to me like a punch in the gut. It was definitely a weird one, but compared to the wolf-men and the wings, it was nothing. I was beginning to think someone was putting something in my food… maybe hallucinogens?

I walked into the kitchen to see it wasn't completely empty. Fang and Jeb were both there, unsmiling and on opposite sides of the counter.

Jeb looked to me before smiling, "Hi, Max. Did you sleep well?" I smiled back and nodded before grabbing a bowl of cereal. No need to tell his voice now creeped me out all because of a stupid dream.

"What's up, Fang?" I asked through a yawn and a mouthful of cereal. I expected a reproachful eye from Fang for my lack of manners, but instead saw him studying me closely.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You've got pen on your nose." He responded automatically. He looked down. "I'm… um… going to go wake Nudge." I nodded in response and went back to eating my cereal.

Jeb's stare was unnerving for a while, but he soon left, leaving me once more unnaturally alone. I shook off the feeling. I had to stop letting my dreams get to me.

I suddenly remembered something. I hadn't been within the same radius of a pen for the past two days at least. That meant Fang lied… which meant Fang was acting weird… Was it connected to my dreams? No, that would be crazy.

Much too crazy for his boring life.

**More creepy foreshadowing from me. Yayyyy!**

**Last Chapter's Song: Forever and Always by Tay-tay Swift!**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**There's nothing I could say to you**_

_**Nothing I could ever do**_

_**To make you see, what you mean to me.**_

_**All the pain, the tears I cried.**_

_**Still you never said goodbye,**_

_**And now I know, how you'd go.**_

**~Cake.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I got really bored. Like, really bored. Like, so bored, I went onto Omegle just to find something to do. Those of you who don't know what Omegle is, be proud of yourself. My friend just **_**had**_** to introduce it to me…**

**Ch. 21:**

**Max POV**

"What the hell do you mean you're moving?" I shouted at him. He stared back at me, unfazed and unwilling to remove his onyx orbs from their current position of penetrating my own vision.

"Max, it's not a big deal." He repeated. "I have to go to Arizona to help my cousin who is-"

"Sick. I know, you repeated it at least twenty times." I muttered and crossed my arms.

"So what's the big deal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly and crossing his arms. Only now have I noticed he may have taken on some of my personality and attitude. Which is definitely bad for me.

"The big deal?" I laughed humorlessly. "I'm going to be back on the streets." I didn't want to go back. Well, more so, I didn't want to lose Fang. Ever since Fang had gotten that phone call shortly after we had eaten breakfast, he and Nudge had been packing up to see their supposed cousin. She had to be pretty damn sick to get them this riled up.

Fang stared. And stared. And stared. And then laughed. Full out laughter, I'm talking here. No half-hearted chuckle. Hysterical laughter was actually coming out of this robot. Maybe it was deep, low, and mysteriously sexy- but it was still laughter. I wasn't going to deny, the laugh was sexy.

"Max." He said when he was finished with his fit of laughter. "You're coming with us, you dope."

"I-uh… I… what?"

"You're coming with us."

My jaw opened in shock. "You-you've only known me for a month! You expect me to come with you to Arizona?"

He chuckled. "Yes, Max. Maybe you don't know this, but you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't exactly have that many, and there's no way in hell I'm letting you go back to those streets."

"And Iggy? Gazzy?" I asked courageously.

"Nudge would kill me if I didn't take along her little boy-toy and his tag-along." He grinned cheekily. Without warning, I tackled him with a hug. I expected what I usually got with Fang, an initial stiffening and then relaxation into the embrace. He was guarded and I knew it. But that wasn't what I got.

Instead, he immediately let me melt into his strong arms. That's when it hit me- I was his best friend. He was my best friend. Somehow and for whatever reason, he had let his walls down for me and I had done the same for him. My stoic, boring, everyday boss. Like a brother, but somehow, the embrace didn't strike me as brotherly. Like any other thoughts of Fang like that, I opted to toss the idea aside. Despite our short time knowing each other, Fang and I were close.

I let go of him abruptly. "What about work?"

"I'm sure you and I can find a job in Arizona." He rolled his eyes. "Besides, how could someone resist hiring such an undeniably attractive team? Well… at least half of it."

"Glad you're finally acknowledging my beauty, Fang." I smirked. He matched it. A question suddenly ignited in my mind. "And Lissa?" I chewed my bottom lip.

Fang stiffened. "We've done long distance before. We can do it again." He said resolutely. I secretly admired him for his confidence. I, on the other hand, would have to find some way to break the news to Dylan.

"Hold on." I told Fang. "I have to call Dylan right now. Always better to go for the clean break, eh?"

Fang nodded solemnly, but I swore I could see a gleeful glint in his eyes, which made me roll mine. Whatever history Fang had with his brother, it sure as hell wasn't good. I dialed the number and took a deep breath before calling.

_Ring. Ring. Ring…_

_You have reached the Sprint voicemail box of… _Dylan Walker… _Press one to record a voice message. Press two to-_

I exhaled a sigh of relief. So I wouldn't have to actually break it to him. Lucky break.

I pressed one.

"Um, hi Dylan." I began awkwardly. "This is Max. I'm really sorry, but I'm moving. As in today. I'm moving to-" I saw Fang's eyes flash as he mouthed, 'Don't tell him where we're going,' I raised an eyebrow, but complied. "-my Grandmother's place in Florida. She's gotten sick and I can't just leave her alone. 'Us' isn't going to work out. I just… can't do long distance right now. Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. The action was so foreign. I had never dumped someone before- at least not truly. They had usually cheated or dumped me for some other girl, so I felt fine sneering at them and yelling my lungs off. Dylan was different. He had done nothing wrong. But I knew that in any scenario, if I had to choose between Dylan's perfect boyfriend qualities or Fang's friendship, I'd choose Fang.

For some reason, Fang made me constantly feel as if I no longer had to be perfect. It was stupid, because I knew no one in California even expected me to be perfect, but Fang was the only person who could make me feel as if I didn't _have_ to be anyway. It could be because he was just as messed up. It could be because he was Barney in disguise and was here to make me believe in friendship. I didn't know, but I was glad he was here.

And I just hoped he wouldn't leave like everyone else had.

**In that last sentence, Max is referring to all her past boyfriends. Sorry if that's confusing. Next chapter will be moving to Arizona, and after that some *GASP* plot development, maybe?**

**~Cake.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm a lazy butt, basically. Just summarizing here. I really have nothing to do, all day, every day for two whole weeks, but I'm too lazy to write. Yup. That's me! So… this is my internal dialogue:**

_**You should write, Cake.**_

**Noooo. It's too hard.**

_**One chapter takes an hour. Just go open your lap top and write.**_

**Fine, fine. Here's the deal. I make myself hot chocolate in reward for writing a chapter!**

**So… yeah. I made the hot chocolate, but then decided I couldn't write and drink hot chocolate at the same time (complete lie), so I had to drink my hot chocolate unbelievably slowly while watching communitychannel videos before actually writing this. Psh. And people call me lazy.**

**Ch. 22:**

**Max POV**

Scrutiny is a hard thing. It's defined as 'a searching examination or investigation; a minute inquiry.' I just defined it as hardcore awkward.

"So…" I drew out; hating the gaze she was giving me. "You're Ella." She nodded in response. Why Fang ever decided to leave me alone in the room with his sick cousin was beyond me.

"And you're Max." She responded, her eyes never leaving mine in a scrutinizing gaze.

"Um… yeah."

Suddenly, the gaze was lifted and her eyes lit up. "That's it!"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You look just like this girl my friend knew!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked, gulping. Who could this friend be? We were in Phoenix right now, but Hunter Creek wasn't far out.

"Yeah. She was JJ's best friend, JJ showed me pictures of the two of them. She lived in Hunter Creek, ever heard of it?"

"Nope." I lied through my teeth. "I never knew I had a doppelganger."

"Oh yeah." Ella nodded. "You could be twins, Max." Her face dropped. "I heard she went missing, though. Left her own home- no one knows why. I just wish we could-"

"I got all our stuff, Ells." Fang grunted, hauling a load through the doorway and saving me from having to hear of my own tragic past.

"Awesome." She grinned. Suddenly I wondered what she could be sick with, such a happy girl. She was chattering away about friends and school; practically a second Nudge.

"… and I was just talking about Max's doppelganger! You remember how I told you all about the girl that ran away? JJ's friend? Well, Max looks just like her! Isn't that freaky? Speaking of which, JJ's coming over later today, for your information…" She exclaimed. Fang averted his eyes from her and gave me a level look with a raised eyebrow. I nodded a small, quick nod and he understood.

"Hey Nudge?" Fang asked. Nudge nodded in response, for once not talking. She seemed highly captivated by her fashion magazine. "Can you take Max, Iggy, and Gazzy out to tour the town?"

"But-" She began to whine before a glare from Fang cut her off.

And we set out. Nudge on a quest to find a nice pair of pumps. Iggy looking for the best pizza joint in town with Gazzy in tow. And me? I was just looking to avoid recognition. After all, I had disappeared a few months ago. Everyone had forgotten… hadn't they?

* * *

I had hoped that coming back five hours later completely alone would work in advantage for me. I had hoped that JJ would have left by now. I had hoped I could sneak in at 10 PM and no one would notice as I crashed on the couch. (This one happened to be surprisingly comfy.)

Of course, it did work out well. At first…

Then again, I didn't bank on the knock on the door not five minutes after I got back. Tired from a day's worth of walking the streets of Phoenix, I dragged myself to the door. JJ stood behind it, clad in flashy bright colors from head to toe and 6-inch heels.

"Hey, Ella. I think I left my scarf here, but you know I was kind of distracted by your hunk of a cousin, eh?" She ranted, her eyes closed in concentration of remembering her internal speech. I knew JJ, and that was something she did frequently, always planning what she would say and thinking through her words. She was so unlike me, it was a wonder we had ever become friends.

At that point, I should have stopped gawking and closed the door in her face, not letting her see mine. But I didn't. Instead I stood frozen in the spot, jaw hanging wide open. I always wondered why in movies, characters stood frozen like that, when they knew something terrible was about to happen to them. Now, I somewhat understood.

JJ opened her eyes. "M-Max?" She stuttered, stumbling backwards and rubbing her eyes.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath and began to think. "I'm… uh… Max's ghost!"

"She's not dead." JJ deadpanned.

"Yes, she is. She died after she left for New York."

"OMIGOD, MAX!" JJ squealed and tackled me. "I missed you so much and I read your note and I can't believe you left and you're my best friend and… and… and why the hell are you in Ella Martinez's house?"

"Max, what's the ruckus?" Fang said, stepping out of the room he had been assigned. "Would it kill you to be quiet for two seconds? I'm trying to sleep here." He caught sight of JJ. "Crap."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"You know Ella's hunk-cousin?" JJ inquired.

I snorted. "Hunk. Yeah, right." Fang just glared.

"JJ." I cleared my throat. "You know why I left. I really, really can't go back. I promise you I will call and explain it to you, but later. Meanwhile, you can't tell anyone you saw me." She opened her mouth to protest, but I cut her off by chucking her scarf at her and smiling. "I'll talk to you later, kay?" She looked distraught, but nodded and walked out slowly, and I made an internal promise to myself to follow through on that. JJ had stuck with me for most of my life, I couldn't deny her contact.

Without warning, I felt breath on the back of my neck and stiffened. "Will you quit it?"

"Quit what?" Fang inquired, his voice husky and mixed with relief. "Breathing?"

"Quite possibly, yes. But seriously, how do you sneak on people like that?" I crossed my arms and spun around before gasping at the proximity between Fang and I. How he had come _so_ close without me noticing, I was unsure. Fang smirked.

"It's a talent." He shrugged. "I was wondering how you got her to leave, though. No explanation, no questions. She just… left. I thought she was a friend of yours?" His eyes blazed with curiosity and I felt the urge to take a step back, but for some reason didn't.

"It's because she's my friend. She trusts me to tell her later. It's sort of a… best friend code."

"Do you and I follow the best friend code?" Fang asked, looking down at me.

"I- um… I…" I stuttered. "Do you trust me?" Fang nodded, slowly and minutely, but he nodded. "Then we do." I stated simply.

"You know, I've never had a friend like you." He whispered, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear, just like so many prior boyfriends of mine had done, but none had done it as effectively and smoothly as him.

"So you've told me." I responded, trying not to let my breath hitch. I looked up to meet his eyes, only to see that they weren't looking at mine, but lower. _Lips._ He was staring at my lips. My eyes drifted to his lips subconsciously. His pink, cupid-bow lips. Suddenly, my urge wasn't to step back, but forward. To close the small gap of space between us.

_No._ He has a girlfriend. He's my best friend. He doesn't like me like that. I'm still getting over Dylan. He has a _girlfriend_.

Excuses flooded my head a mile a minute as Fang and I stood there, frozen in time. I picked up foot, ready to step closer, when the thought filled my head again. _He has a girlfriend. Lissa. _Lissa was nice. I wouldn't let myself be that girl. That girl that had ruined all my past relationships. That wasn't me.

I took a step back. "I'm going to go to sleep." My voice cracked as I plopped onto the couch. I gave him a weak smile, but he seemed just as dazed. He left the room.

I don't like Fang like that. It was hormones, pure hormones. I don't like Fang like that. I can't like Fang like that. Suddenly, that became my mantra. I drifted to sleep repeating it in my head as a chant.

_I don't like Fang like that. I can't like Fang like that. I don't like Fang like that. I can't like Fang like that. I don't like Fang like that. I can't…_

Scrutiny is a hard thing. And I knew that if I didn't put my feelings for Fang behind me, I'd be under a lot of it.

**Poor Max. So conflicted. I'm sorry for the almost Fax-ness. It was so close. And I promise the JJ thing has a point! It's all part of plot-development.**

**Last (last) Chapter's song: I will be by Avril Lavigne.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Go to college, a university.**_

_**Get a real job, that's what they said to me.**_

_**But I could never live the way they want.**_

_**I'm going to get by, and just to my time.**_

_**Out of step while, they all get in line.**_

_**I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind…**_

**~Cake.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! I don't have much to say, so I'll go with some shameless plugging, here. I would really appreciate if you all could check out my new oneshot "Candles". :D Now, on with the chapter.**

**Ch. 23:**

**Max POV**

I woke up at 8 AM the next morning, and as I lay on the couch, I planned out my day. Self-analyzing this, I'd say my plan was quite excellent.

_Get up._

_Eat breakfast._

_Avoid Fang._

_Watch TV._

_Avoid Fang._

_Think about Fang while simultaneously avoiding him._

_Eat more food._

_Do something with Iggy._

_Avoid Fang. Avoid Fang. Avoid Fang._

Despite my attempts to get back to sleep, I knew it was somewhat useless. I was about to heave myself up, when a pair of voices drifted into my ears. I quickly placed them to be Ella and Fang.

"Nick, you had better tell me why you're making me do this." Ella's voice rang through my ears as I faked sleep. I heard an opening of the fridge, a pouring of milk, and cereal being poured.

"Making you do what?" Fang replied innocently, though it was somewhat muffled by cereal he was eating.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ella hissed. "Why you're making me do this… pretend to be your cousin, pretend to be sick. What's the deal? Does it… does it have to do with _them_? With _him_?"

"Ella, I wish I could tell you right now, but I can't. You have to trust me."

"I do trust _you_, Nick. I just don't trust _her_." I got the odd feeling she was gesturing towards me. "She isn't a doppelganger, you know. I can swear on my life that that is JJ's friend who went missing. Here, I'm prepared to swear, just get me a-"

Her voice was interrupted by Fang's. "I know who she is, Ella. She's Maximum Ride; she's JJ's friend. I met her in LA. She was living in the streets with the two boys, and Nudge and I took them in."

"You _took them in_?" Ella asked, sounding incredulous. "You're a complete idiot! They're probably working for the School, why the hell would you take them in? Since when do you invest in charity cases?"

Fang wasted no time replying. "She isn't a charity case. Max was my personal assistant, and she became my best friend. There is absolutely no way she is working for or even knows of _them_, seeing as they threatened her safety, which is part of why we're here."

"I still don't-"

"Ella, I'm going to try to explain this to you. But not here, someone could wake up any second and hear us talking, for God's sake." Ella huffed in response, but I heard a slamming door and knew that both of them were gone. I guess avoiding Fang wouldn't be very hard.

I opened my eyes and adjusted. There was an empty cereal bowl on the counter, but other than that, no actual proof they had been anything but a figment of my imagination. Of course, they were real, seeing as I read a hastily scrawled note on the fridge, saying that they were going out for breakfast and catching up.

What the heck had they been talking about? From what I had gathered, the _they_ Fang and Ella was talking about was the School, whatever the hell that was. I mean, I knew school sucked, but Fang made school sound like a group of trained assassins out to kill him. And that part about threats? Why would someone threaten me? A teenage runaway with no knowledge of their existence couldn't be much of a threat.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I groaned as a knocking on the door broke me out of my train of thought. Who was knocking at this time in the morning anyway? I dragged myself to the door and opened it to see JJ standing in front of a burly man dressed head to toe in black. _Like Fang wore head to toe black…_ Shut up, mind!

"JJ, what's going on?" I asked, silently questioning her with my eyes, _'What the hell is fricking going on?'_

"Can we come in?"

"Who's we?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, this is my uncle, Jack." She said smoothly, but her eyes showed fear. I cautiously stepped back and allowed them both entry before shutting the door.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Max, have you ever heard of a thing called the School?" He questioned politely, with an English accent I wasn't expecting. From his appearance, I was expecting more of a mob boss type sound.

"No, why?" I lied smoothly.

"Well, my boss works there." He started. _Holy crap. _"I need you to come with me there." He said politely. _Hell no!_

"I'm sorry, I can't right now, but maybe if you give me the number I could call and…" I trailed off, trying to keep my voice even and polite. There was no need to upset the three hundred pound giant. After all, I was pretty sure that most of him was muscle.

"I'm going to need you to come right now." He said, his voice still polite, but steely.

"And I said I can't."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Max." Uh-oh. That's what the villain says in every movie known to man. I'm going to fucking die, aren't I? "The easy way you come with me-"

"No." Big mistake saying that. Jack, if that was even his name, got up and pulled JJ with him. He took out a handgun, and thrust it next to her head. She and I let out a simultaneous gasp.

"Now, you come with me, or I put a bullet through your friend's head."

"I'll go!" I exclaimed, and he smirked, dropping JJ on the floor. I sifted through my options. I could try to fight. Yeah, right. He'd whoop my ass any day, and with a gun? He'd kill me in the blink of an eye. I could try to escape, but as of now, he had a tight grip on my arm, making it hard to move. That last option was to come with him. The School might not be that bad. Maybe they just want advice on how to be perfect. Or how to French braid. Or…

Who the hell was I kidding? I was screwed.

**Look who is getting taken to the School now! Dun dun dun…**

**I told you JJ had a part in this, by the way. And I also told you that this had a plot and it wasn't completely meaningless, so ha!**

**Last Chapter's Song: The Anthem by Good Charlotte. I was impressed that a lot of you got that.**

**This Chapter's song:**

_**Some folks like to get away**_

_**For a holiday from the neighborhood.**_

_**Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood.**_

_**But I'm taking a Greyhound on the Hudsen River Line…**_

**~Cake.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASYYYYYYYYYYYYY! **

**Okay. Coldplay moment over. And yay! My first update on this story in the new year! Who's pumped, y'all?**

**And, now, prepare to be amazed…**

**Ch. 24:  
**

**Fang POV (ARE YOU AMAZED YET? You should all be going 'Holy freaking crap' right now…)**

"So, Jeb?" Ella questioned me, after I explained to her my run in with dear old 'dad'.

"Yup." I responded bluntly. Jeb coming back for me was the worst thing that could've possibly happened. I was hoping, more like praying, he would just forget me and Nudge, or at least just leave us alone out of respect. But no, how could he leave us alone? After all, we were his most successful _experiments_.

Yeah. Jeb was _that_ guy. That guy you considered your 'Crazy Uncle George'. That guy you just _knew_ wasn't right in the head, but you had to treat respectfully, because after all, he was family. Of course, I had given up on respect long ago. The term of referring to him as 'father' died as soon as he plunged the needle into my back. But the pure hatred? That didn't begin until I saw the wings growing out of my sister's back.

~Flashback~

"_Nick?" Nudge asked me from her adjacent dog crate. Yes, I said dog crate. Jeb had shoved us in animal cages, successfully putting us in our place. Nudge was Experiment 0112. I was 0111. It was hard to believe there were a hundred and ten before us, having to endure the same cruel fate. The daily tests, the curious white-coats. Nudge and I refused to even call them scientists anymore. Scientists found cures for diseases, scientists worked for the greater good. These were only people parading around in a white coat, abusing their powers._

"_Yes, Nudge?" My 7-year old adopted sister, Nudge, was staring at me with a worried expression._

"_I-I think there's something wrong with me." She whispered, probably one of the shortest sentences she's ever said._

"_There's always something wrong with us. We live in _dog crates_." I muttered darkly._

"_No, Nick. No. This is different." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She turned around, and slowly lifted her white hospital gown. Growing out of her back were two identical dark brown wings._

~End Flashback~

I blinked back into reality. When Nudge and I had figured out we had wings, pure rage had taken over me. When the white-coat for the day took me out of my crate for the daily test, I hit him repeatedly until blood was flowing and he was out cold. Jeb came to talk to me and explain our wings, our 2% avian DNA. He told me it made us special, he said I should stay in line. But after that day Jeb was no longer even Jeb. There was no glimpse left of the man who had taken Nudge, Dylan, and I for ice cream on sunny days in the summer. Jeb was simply another one of the psychotic white-coats. Or more specifically, the _lead_ psychotic white-coat.

"Nick? Nick?" I blinked at Ella. "You blanked on me." She explained. Ella knew all of my past, I had met her on a failed attempt to escape the School, which was the place Nudge, Dylan, and I grew up in since Nudge was 7 and Dylan and I were 9.

Of course, since the attempt was failed, I didn't contact Ella for many, many years, until I actually got out. I still remember the day I got out of that Hell with Nudge like yesterday.

~Flashback~

"_So, Nick, how are you doing?" Jeb questioned, his white coat cleanly pressed and a smile clearly present on his face._

"_Oh, just fantastic." I replied, breaking my one-word answer policy just to see the look on his face in response to my sarcasm. Unlike usual, is resolve didn't break, and he remained looking indifferent._

"_Well, what would you say if I told you I had a proposition for you?"_

"_You've got a part of the English language for me?"_

"_That's a preposition, Nicholas. What I mean is, I have an offer for you." He explained._

_I stiffened. An offer? Jeb didn't do offers. I tried to mask my fright with spite, "Well, I'm truly sorry. My education wasn't exactly top-notch. I did stop in the middle of fourth grade."_

"_Just hear me out, son." I bit my tongue at his choice of name for me. I was not his son. I was _not_ his son. It was basically my motto. "I'm willing to let you, your sister, and your brother out of here."_

_I stared at him, shell-shocked. "What's the catch?" I managed to spit out._

"_You're intelligent, Nick. I always knew you were." Jeb smiled with an expression I took to interpret as 'proud'. It made me want to puke. "The 'catch' as you call it is your duty. If you want _out_, you have to round others up and bring them _in_. We have a specific set of kids in mind that we think could… endure the harsh environment." He worded carefully. "And, Nick, we need people like you to gain their trust and bring them in."_

_I bit my lip. A chance to get out? Possibly my _only_ chance to get out? I had tried escaping a few years ago, but only got to Arizona before they rounded me back here to the School. It was an opportunity, but…_

"_No." I said firmly._

"What_?" He exclaimed, disbelieving._

"_I wouldn't wish this upon my worst enemy. That's saying something, because it means I wouldn't inflict this upon _you_." He glared, realizing I wasn't going to be easy to sway._

"_I strongly suggest you reconsider, Nick. Your brother Dylan is taking the chance." I felt my stomach drop. No, Dylan wouldn't have, he wasn't that selfish, he wasn't… But he was. He was the one to push me in front of him to see who would be experimented on first. He was the one who cowered behind _Nudge _in fright._

"_Well, I've got an offer for you." I said, surprising even myself._

"_Do tell." Jeb said, narrowing his eyes._

"_You let Nudge and I out of here. Leave us alone for 7 whole years, and then come back for us. When we come back, you can test, experiment, do whatever you want to us and we'll comply, no ifs, buts, or ands about it. Complete obedience for 7 years of freedom." To my dismay, Jeb seemed to be considering it._

"_You've got yourself a deal." And with those words, I was free._

~End Flashback~

I despised Dylan ever since he decided to take that deal. It was selfish. It was cruel. Dylan had never deserved even a chance to go out with a girl like Max. Of course, Dylan was there in LA to monitor me, meaning I wasn't entirely free, but Nudge and I were allowed to do as we pleased, which was enough.

As time went on, and Nudge and I passed from being 12 and 14-year old street rats to a 19-year old studying to be an accountant and a 21-year old holding a firm office job, I had hoped Dylan was just disregarding us, and Jeb would never actually come for us. It was a foolish hope.

Somehow, Ella and I had exited the diner we were staying in and began walking back to her house. I only hoped seeking refuge at her place would be enough. Was Arizona far enough away? Could I protect Max? Max, the cute, 18-year old personal assistant who had somehow taken a place in my heart? I had never made many friends. I had Nudge. I had Ella. I had Lissa. Yes, Lissa, she was the daughter of a white-coat, but she was kind. When we met, she had helped Nudge get into college and helped me get a job. I owed her with all of my being, but she wasn't Max. No, she wasn't Max. Max was my friend. I could open up to her, I felt whole when I was with her. She had been terrified I wouldn't accept her not being perfect, but how could someone like me judge perfection? However, if I were to judge, Max would be somewhere near the top, due to pure bias.

I pulled the door open to Ella's house hastily, letting my aggression out on the object. The sight that met me had me terrified, though I'd never admit it. The place was ransacked, everything knocked over or out of place or broken. There was a note left on the couch, which I immediately ran to.

_Nicholas,_

_If you had only stayed put, you would have been fine. If you had only held up your end of the deal, your little friends wouldn't be gone. Yes, friends, we took the boys too, just for the effect. I suggest you turn yourself in soon, before anything actually happens to them._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father_

My eyes widened in realization as I plopped down on the couch in shock. Ella snatched the note out of my hand and read.

"No… oh no…" She gasped. "What are we going to do, Nick?"

But suddenly it wasn't Ella's voice, it was Max's asking me, _"What are we going to do today, Fang?"_ in an upbeat voice she used for the sole purpose of agitating me.

I narrowed my eyes in concentration and replied carefully. "It's Fang."

"What?"

"My name. It's Fang. And what do you think we're going to do? We're going to save them."

**And thus, Fang makes the transition into truly being himself. And, whew, that was **_**long**_**! Respect, please! Ha-ha. :) **

**Also, this is what I believe to be the best story I've ever written, so if you could review and maybe even favorite, it'd be awesome. I love getting feedback, no matter what it is. Like if you all have some constructive criticism for me, that'd be great too, because help is always appreciated.**

**Last Chapter's Song: New York State of Mind by Billy Joel.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**I know what you're doing, I see it all too clear.**_

_**I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears.**_

_**You really had me going, wishing on a star.**_

_**But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far.**_

**This song has been stuck in my head **_**all day**_**, so you're getting it for this chapter, ha-ha. Byeas!**

**~Cake.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi all! I was watching clips from some past seasons of the TV show 'So You Think You Can Dance'. You people just **_**have **_**to check out the clip of Melanie and Neil (Season 8) dancing to the song Total Eclipse of the Heart. Whether you're a fan of the show or a fan of dance or you're not, this thing is just amazing. You can Youtube it if you want to watch it. It's just… wow.**

**Ch. 25:**

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes to see I was in unfamiliar surroundings. Everything around me was silver, shiny, sleek, and new-looking. As my sight adjusted, I managed to figure out that I was trapped. It was a cage, one that looked like you'd keep a dog in. I felt cramped, and for the first time in my life, claustrophobic.

It all hit me in a wave. I had been taken. The School or whatever was behind this, and I had no idea what was going on. Once we got back to his car, Jack had drugged me. Why? I was unsure, but I guess a drugged victim will cooperate better. Iggy and Gazzy. They had been taken, too, hadn't they? They had been dragged behind me and-

"Max?" I heard a voice whisper.

"Iggy?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm right next to you, on your left." I whipped my head to see Iggy sitting in his cage looking very cramped. He was even worse off than I was, seeing as he was 6'2" and very lanky. "What's happening, Max?" He asked, trying to mask the frightened edge to his voice.

"I-I don't know. I think we're at a place called the School. That's where Jack, the bulky guy who kidnapped us, said he was taking us. I also heard Fang talking about it to Ella. They were saying some really weird stuff, like how Ella's not really his cousin. That's all I know, Igs. But I'm sure we'll be fine." I tried to grasp my optimistic side for Iggy's sake, but I was just as panicked.

"Guys?" I heard Gazzy's voice.

"Where are you, Gaz?" I asked.

"Behind you." He deadpanned. Both Iggy and I craned our heads to look behind us, where the Gasman was shoved in an even smaller crate then ours. "Oh my God." I gasped at the sight of him. His wrist was bent at an unruly angle; it didn't even look possible. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know- and the worst part? I can't even feel it." Gazzy told me. I tried to keep my eyes from watering. I suppose I had just discovered my extreme fear of the unknown. We were trapped in dog crates at an unknown place called the School. Gazzy's wrist was completely broken from what I could tell_- and he couldn't even feel it._ If you were me, I think you'd be pretty damn scared too.

Iggy seemed to notice me beginning to hyperventilate and grabbed my hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Although his hand was a source of warmth and safety, I couldn't help but feel physical contact of a squeeze alerted me to the fact this wasn't some kind of terrible dream. It was real. It was happening. And I was _scared_.

"Ah, they're up." I looked up to see a woman in a white coat peering down at us. She looked rather young to be a scientist, which was the white coat implied. She had her hair done in two blond braids, making her look like a school girl ready to leave for first grade. "I'll go get Jeb." She muttered to herself.

Jeb. She couldn't mean-

"Hello, Max." I gulped and looked up to see Jeb, Fang's father, looking down at me.

"Hi." I said meekly. From the superiority in his eyes and the cruel smirk playing on his lips, I knew at once that the dream of the argument between him and Fang _wasn't_ a dream.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The School?" I guessed, already knowing I was correct.

"And do you know what we do here at the School?" I just bit my lip and shook my head. "Well, Max and company," He referred to Iggy and Gazzy, "we're a group a scientists here at the School, as you call it. We specialize in gene combination. We like to see how we can take different amounts of DNA, and mix them with each other. Do you understand?"

"No." Combining DNA? Was that even possible?

"I was hoping you would respond that way." A smile spread across his face. "I'll show you some of our special combinations. Brigid!" He called. "Bring in the felines first!"

Cue the school girl walking in. With her, she dragged two girls- if you could even call them that. They had furry ears sticking out of their heads, and tails exiting their rear ends. Most noticeable though, were their eyes. Yellow and narrow, they were the eyes of a cat, whipping back and forth across the room. I had to stifle my gasp. Now, I understood. _This_ was DNA combination.

"These are fairly successful experiments. We call them felines here. They're 12% cat DNA." Brigid babbled, reciting facts.

"Hmm, let's show them one more, shall we?" Jeb questioned. I didn't object, but I knew I didn't want to see another one of these experiments. I had had more than enough of this. "The Erasers, Brigid."

She left, only to come back a few seconds later. This time, though, I wasn't able to stifle my gasp. These men were the wolf-men from my dream. No, if the wolf-men were real, that meant Fang really did have…

"These are Erasers." Brigid cut off my train of thought. "50% wolf, 50% man, their only downfall is their short life span. You see, they age rather quickly and only last, on average, for 7 years before their expiration date shows up." I didn't have the heart to question what an expiration date was.

"So, now Max, you understand what we do here at our fantastic facility. I would love to show you our most successful experiment, but sadly I have none here to show you. I can tell you, though, that they are quite amazing. 2% avian and 98% human, they are truly extraordinary. They can hide their wings and fit in with every day society, even." Jeb smiled. "But going on to why you're here. Well, a certain experiment of mine has seemed to have gotten away from me and broken a deal we had. If he had just come in like he said he would, you wouldn't be in this compromising position. You see, if he doesn't show himself and his sister within three days- well, let's just say that you two will be one and the same. Would you like to know who your friend is, Max?"

I felt a lump in my throat, but nodded. I didn't need to hear him say it, but I wanted it finalized.

"Your friend, my experiment, happens to be my son, Nicholas. Or as you refer to him, Fang, is it?"

And that's when I found out. My best friend was 2% avian, and because of him, I was stuck in this place, possibly to be tortured. This was what had Fang running scared to Arizona. He had taken me and Iggy and Gazzy with to protect us.

I probably should've felt malice, for me getting targeted was somewhat his fault, but I didn't. Instead, I only hoped to God he would stay far, far away. Because if anything bad happened, I didn't want it to happen to him.

Because I loved him.

**Wow. Talk about speedy updating, huh?**

**Last Chapter's Song: Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Oh, I've been watching you all night. There's something in your eyes.**_

_**Saying, "C'mon, C'mon" and dance with me, baby.**_

_**Oh, the music is so loud. I wanna be yours now.**_

_**So, c'mon, c'mon and dance with me, baby.**_

**You all had better get this…**

**~Cake.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! *Goes to run and hide in a corner* **

**Honestly, I could name a thousand excuses why this took so long, but I wouldn't want to waste your time with that. ;)**

**Ch. 26:**

**Fang POV**

"What?" Nudge exclaimed. "That's ludicrous, absolutely ludicrous."

"It's the best way, Nudge." I tried to reason. "I need to go back to California to see her- Lissa has connections. She's the only one who might actually be able to help us. She has the information we need."

"That's bull, Fang. You can't just keep me here, wondering where Max, Iggy, and Gazzy are! I'm not five, I want to help, too. Max is the closest girl friend I've ever had, and- and Iggy…"

I sighed. "I get it, Nudge. You have a crush on him. But you will be helping, you're going to stay here and hack your way into some info. Some website somewhere _must_ have information on the School. Nothing's untraceable." I knew Nudge could hack- Nudge knew she could hack. I didn't want to bring her with to California, though. I couldn't risk it. I loved Nudge like nothing else. She's my sister, and nothing can ever replace that. Since Max was gone, I couldn't risk her getting taken away.

Nudge seemed to contemplate. "Fine, but the minute – and I mean _the_ minute – you get any juicy information, I'm coming down to help save them. And this is only because that was more words than you said throughout your entire childhood." I cracked a small smile, which was a first since they had been taken.

"I guess that means I'm going back LA."

* * *

Standing in front of Lissa's house wasn't nearly as climactic as I imagined it to be. I don't know what I was expecting- giant storm clouds, lightning rods blocking me, an evil witch sitting on the front porch. Her house was the same as it had always been. A peachy pink with a nice white picket fence surrounding it. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I felt a sense of dread climbing up the steps.

I hadn't talked to Lissa since the argument over Max. Probably not the best when you're dealing with your girlfriend, but Lissa is something else. She can be feisty or sweet or a complete bitch. She's the only person I've ever dated, but I felt something else radiating from her when she was fuming about Max living with me.

Slowly, cautiously, I knocked on the door. I heard a pitter of feet, and then the door was opened to reveal a familiar redhead. Lissa stood there, beautiful as ever. Her freckles were in the same place, her red hair was styled the same way it always had been, and she was wearing the pumps she always did when she was trying to increase her height. I restrained myself from frowning. Lissa was still as attractive to me as she was before, but something I felt about her just wasn't the same.

"Nick?" She questioned, looking me up and down. "I thought you said you were moving to Arizona. I mean, you just called a few days ago about it and-"

"I did. But something happened." I added regretfully.

"And what was it that made you have to come down here so desperately to me?" She quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a gesture that reminded me so much of something Max could've done. In fact, I could almost picture her face… No.

I cleared my throat, "It's about _them_, Lissa."

Her eyes widened. "Come in," she ushered me inside and to the sofa, "and sit down and tell me everything."

"I don't know if your dad had anything to do with it, but seeing as he's a whitecoat, I'm just going to figure." I breathed deeply. "The time limit Nudge and I had is over, which is why we left for Arizona, but- but… The School. They took them." I fought tears talking about it. I don't cry. I haven't cried since I was five. It's led some to believe I'm a robot, but that's just how I've always operated. A strong façade to hold everything inside.

"Took who, Nick?" She rested a hand gently on top of mine, a gesture meant to calm me. It did no such thing. Staring at the hand, it started to grow a bit larger, and the porcelain skin turned much tanner. Oh great. Now everything is turning into _her_.

"Max and her friends." I said, and was surprised to find my voice emotionless. "Lissa, if you know anything, I need to hear it. A location of the School, a worker for them who might know the location, anything. I know you don't particularly like Max, but I just can't let Jeb do anything to her."

She looked at me, speechless. I realized that was likely to be more than I almost ever spoke to her. But hey, I was desperate. Lives were at stake, lives that actually meant something to me. Not only Max, but Iggy and Gazzy. No matter how much I felt like killing Iggy because he was so obviously after my sister, he could be a cool guy and with him living in my house, I made some sort of a bond with him. Gazzy, too. Gazzy was more like a little brother… one with an unbelievable stench. I could only hope nothing had happened to them yet.

"I'm sorry, Nick, all I know is that my dad has been traveling a lot recently. He didn't say where except- yes. He mentioned how much he hated crowds once. Crowds in," She clicked her fingers and looked up, trying to remember. "In Times Square!" She exclaimed. "He's been to New York."

A grin spread across my face. It was a location. Nothing for sure, but it was something. There was a chance now. Maybe I'd find her before Jeb… no. I _would_ find her before Jeb did anything. I would make sure of that. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around Lissa. I had known going to her was a long shot, but she came through for me in a crunch.

"Thank you." I mumbled into her ear. Gently, I tilted her face to mine and went in for a kiss. She had helped me so much, there was no way I could possibly thank her enough. When our lips met, I felt nothing. Not void of the world or anything, but again- it just wasn't the same as before.

Lissa pulled away from the kiss, surprising me. She averted my eyes. "This isn't right, Nicholas."

"What isn't right?"

Her eyes met mine, but now those green orbs of hers were watering. "You know Goddamn well what isn't right. Us." Her voice cracked.

"Huh?"

"Nick, I love you. You know how much I love you, but I can't keep dating you any longer. I can't date a man who won't ever love me."

"I do lo-"

"No, Nick. Maybe that was true at some point, or maybe you still do in a different way, but it isn't same anymore. It's changed." I was in shock. Was it another guy, what was making her say this?

"You're in love, Nick." She whispered. My frown deepened. First I didn't love her, now I did? What was she getting at? She seemed to recognize my confusion. "Not with me, you idiot." She let out a small laugh "With her."

"With _who_?"

"With Max."

As she spoke the words, I realized them to be true. I could picture her smile, I could see her chocolate eyes I loved so much. Yes, I did love them. She was perfect in my mind. I had wanted to kiss her so many times before, but I hadn't quite realized what the feeling was. Now it all made sense. Lissa wasn't the the person who wasn't the same.

Lissa was exactly the same. I had changed.

**How'd you like it, huh? I hope it wasn't too terrible. O_O**

**Anyway, if you'd be kind enough, I'd appreciate you going to vote on my poll. Thanks all.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Last Chapter's Song: C'mon C'mon by 1D! 1D, ahhh! *Fangirl directioner spaz-out***

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Am I more than you bargained for yet?**_

_**I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear,**_

_**Cause that's just who I am this week**_

_**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum.**_

_**I'm just a notch in your bedpost.**_

_**But you're just a line in a song.**_

**I'd have to say this is pretty much my favorite song ever so… Peace out, y'all!**

**~Cake.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi. There are going to be multiple POVs in this chapter. I hope that doesn't bother anyone, but even I know that can get annoying.**

**And… yes! I promised myself I'd update over Spring Break and… wait for it… I actually **_**did**_**! If that doesn't deserve a round of applause, what does?**

**Ch. 27:**

**Max POV**

As per usual the past couple days, or however long it'd been (It's a bit hard to tell when you're- I don't know… Trapped in a dog crate?), I woke up groggily with an empty stomach and an aching back. They didn't seem to feed very often in this place, and when they did realize they had living people here, the meals were less than decent. Grits and a small glass of water were all we got. Who even eats grits? Okay, so people eat grits, but this just tasted like dog crap. And after seeing the Erasers here before, I was weary that it might actually be dog crap. The aching back was easy enough to explain. You try being tall for your age all your life then being shoved in a place meant to be big enough to hold a poodle. See how you feel.

I turned to see Iggy asleep, who had finally relinquished his death grip on my hand. Not that my grip had been any less strong. Gazzy was still asleep, and I flinched once more when I saw his wrist. That would just never get any better to see, would it?

"Awake, Max?" I looked up to see the evil of all evils. The bastard of all bastards. The most conniving son of a bitch in this world. The- well, you get the point, all right? It was Jeb.

"No." I deadpanned. "I'm asleep with my eyes opened." He didn't laugh at my witty sense of humor. He only looked down at me with the one of the three expressions he always wore. There was the arrogant smirk, the psychopath glare, and the serious. Right now, I was being stared down by the serious expression.

Without word, he opened my dog crate, turned me around, and shoved a needle in my back. Had I been full, not aching, and not groggy from having just woken up, maybe I could've fought back, but things just can't work out the way I want them to, can they? The needle stung like Hell, and I did all I could not to curse at the top of my lungs. I couldn't show too much weakness to him, I just wouldn't allow myself to.

Then, as the needle was pulled out, I felt a mist start to cover my eyes, and a veil of exhaustion racked my body. Everything became as dark as it was when I was sleeping once more.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Dr. Brigid Dwyer was a prodigy, as everyone told her growing up. She was 27-years old, yet still she was a scientist with a PhD and a job working with one of the greatest scientists in this nation. Sure, she didn't always agree with the brutish methods that he used on the test subjects, but that was necessary, she guessed.

With her petite stature, bright blond hair (fashioned today in pigtails), and youthful face, many people often assumed she was younger than she was. She couldn't count the number of times high school boys had flirted with her and questioned which school she went to. It didn't bother her any, of course. She liked the idea of eternal youth.

Anyway, her visions on her youthful appearance were beside the point. The point was that today, after coming into the experiment area a bit early, she witnessed something unbelievable. There stood Dr. Batcheldor, injecting the transformation liquid into (possible) Experiment 3721's back. She was shocked, to say the least.

As the experiment passed out on the floor, her dirty blond hair in disarray to Brigid's disgust (She always was one for hair-care), Dr. Batcheldor cleaned off the syringe, put it away, and turned around to view her.

"Dwyer?" He questioned. "Why are you early?" Her mouth was still hanging open like a fish.

"Why did you inject her, sir?" She asked. "It hasn't been three days like you said. Experiment 0111 still may come and-" He cut her off.

"I know Nicholas still may come, Brigid, but that's beside the point. I didn't plan to inject her from the beginning, but I took samples of all three captive's DNA, and they're all built nearly perfect for combination with the avian species. Max best of all- she's the best we've seen since Nicholas. Brigid- this is our opportunity. No one since Nicholas, Nudge, and Dylan have been compatible for combination, we need to seize this chance and act on it. If we can get them together, we would have a chance at new species."

Brigid was mortified. "You-you don't mean having them mate, do you?"

"Of course I do." Jeb sounded sure of himself. "Nicholas is hopelessly in love – the fool – with Max, and Nudge has her eye on- what's his name again? Well, the lanky one. Experiment 3723. We'll capture them back soon enough, anyway."

"So, what? We're just going to let them go?" Brigid felt near nauseous. The thought of Nicholas mating with this girl was awful. She had been thirteen, and working as an intern when Nicholas first showed up at the labs. She had grown up tracking his process as an Avian-American (even if he had never seen her, nor acknowledged her existence), and had even done it a bit after he left the labs. There was also no denying he was handsome. There wasn't any wonder as to why she was attached.

"Of course we're not just going to let them go." Jeb admonished. "That would be much to obvious." Jeb got that grin on his face- the one many characterized as psychotic. "We're going to lead Nudge and Nicholas to us." The question mark on Brigid's face was obvious, so Jeb decided to further explain. "This will involve you going out in the field, Brigid. You'll act as if you're expecting them- yes. I've gotten word from my… sources that they've reached Times Square. You lead them here and- voila! Knowing Nicholas, he'll plan something to bust in here that would- on normal circumstances- not get past the security. But now? They'll get in all right. It'll be perfect. Are you up for it, Brigid?"

She smiled, but wanted nothing more than to say no, she was not up for a plan to get _her_ Nicholas and the prissy girl in the dog crate together. However, she was the employee and she did as told. So she nodded, and thus activated the plan.

**Fang POV**

After my, well, _enlightening _conversation with Lissa, I did as promised and called Nudge right away. As I had somewhat been expecting, she hadn't found any online traces to the School. Though it was expected, a surge a disappointment ran through me, only to be lifted again by the thought process that I did actually have a lead. Vague as it seems, Times Square was all I had to go on, and it's all I needed to hop a plane, and get Nudge to do the same, to New York.

Now, there's a question a lot of people out there are probably asking. Why the heck did I take a plane from California to New York when I have _wings_? Easier to explain than one would think. Basically, there are a few factors contributing to this. First, we have the fact of concealing ourselves. As Nudge and I have come to find out over the years, people don't take well to flying mutants. Flying midday? Big no-no- unless you're trying to get caught. Also, there's the sheer distance. Between California and New York, there's almost three thousand miles. Even I can't cover that in one go.

Nudge met me at JFK airport, and we wasted no time taking the subway down to Times Square. Unfortunately, we weren't met by a giant sign saying, "Lost any of your friends or possible love interests to crazy freaks who enjoy mutilating people? Come here." The sky was getting dark, and bright Times Square lights were everywhere. Even though there was no convenient sign, the view was amazing. I give credit where credit is due, and it was certainly due.

Nudge looked in pure awe. After about forty minutes on the subway system of her ranting the possible terrible futures for our friends, the worry was wiped completely off her face. This put a smile on my own face. It was nice to see her worry-free. It seemed as if she did too much of that recently.

Nudge snapped out of her reverie quickly. "Fang, look!" She pointed out to the middle of the square. A girl with blond hair done in two pig tails was waving like crazy in their direction. "Do you think she could be waving at us?"

I looked down at my little sister. "New York is full of people, why would she be waving at us?" But as I turned my head again, she was running straight in our direction. As she came closer, I pinpointed her age to be about 21 or 22. She smiled as she reached us and finally stopped.

"Hello. I'm Brigid Dwyer."

**Oooh. Interesting. Will Jeb's plan work? Will Fang figure him out? Who are Jeb's 'sources'?**

**I'm going to stop with the questions now.**

**That was actually a pretty long chapter for me, but after I got into my groove, I couldn't stop. :P**

**Last Chapter's Song: Sugar We're Going Down by Fallout Boy. And I resent all of you who mocked me for that.**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**Head underwater and they tell me to breathe easy for a while.**_

_**But breathing gets harder- even I know that.**_

_**Made room for me, but it was too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands.**_

_**I'm unusually hard to hold onto.**_

**Well, this is a pretty obvious song if you've heard it before…**

**~Cake.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, it's been a while. Heh. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you, but I've been busy. The usual spiel. I like to think I'm somewhat well-known in the Maximum Ride Fanfiction Realm (Am I? I don't know. Probably not. :P) and I don't mean to be such a terrible updater, but I'm still trying to get better.**

**And, you guys, I don't actually plan to have them mate! Jeb wants that because he's trying to make an advanced species of Avian-Americans and hopefully have them rule a new future of super humans. Duh, guys, duh.**

**Ch. 28:**

**Fang POV**

"Dwyer?"

"Yes." The blonde girl responded. "Sorry for being so blunt trying to get your attention." She smiled. "But this is urgent. I'm a close friend of Lissa's, and I know of your… situation. I've lived here my entire life and-"

"Wait, hold on." I stopped her. "You know about our situation?"

"Yes." She blinked. "Your friends were taken by the Institute. They are in _grave _danger and will continue to be at risk if you don't help them."

"We can't help them." Nudge deadpanned. "We don't know where they are. New York is huge. I mean, have you seen where we are? And this 'Institute' is crazy elusive. I've tried every data base in the United States, Canada, China, and Brazil and I have found nada on them and their sick gene mutation. So, if you think this shit is easy, I can assure you-"

"Nudge." I clamped a hand over her mouth. "Let her talk. I want to hear what she has to say." And I did. We certainly weren't going to get anywhere wandering around New York with all the tourists.

"Thank you." She said snottily, shooting Nudge a dirty glance. "If you'd have just listened from the beginning," She huffed, "you'd know that I know the whereabouts of the Institute."

"How did _you_ find it?" Nudge asked, not even trying to hide the disbelief in her voice. I agreed. This small blonde didn't seem likely to have found one of the most hidden organizations in this world.

"Unfortunately, my father is a colleague of Lissa's and works in the same building. It's not too hard to follow him to work if I'm being sneaky." Brigid paused, then continued. "Here's the address." She handed me a piece of paper and then a map before continuing her speech. "It's going to be behind there, in the alley. There's a metal door behind a large slab of wood that is concealing it." I couldn't help but feel like a spy being debriefed.

"That's all I can help you with." She concluded, before walking away. Suddenly she paused, and turned back. "Look at the back of the paper if you ever want to look for something better." She winked, then turned again. Sure enough, on the back of the paper were some digits, no doubt her phone number, scrawled in small, girly writing.

Nudge sighed dramatically, "Do girls have to flirt with you everywhere you go? I mean you'd think they'd get the memo that you're hopelessly in lo-" She stopped talking when I began to glare at her.

I looked at the address in my hand, then at Nudge, then at the paper again and announced the one coherent thought in my mind to her.

"This is so a trap."

She nodded. "Definitely." Then she grinned at me. "So, when are we going to check it out?"

* * *

"This is a bad idea." Nudge told me nervously, as we got closer and closer to our destination. The streets were slowly getting darker and more run down as we passed by them. The buildings became more crippled, the streets had more cracks, and Nudge's breathing became shallower.

"We have to at least check it out. Your idea, remember?"

She shrugged and bit her lip. She wanted to go as much as I did, I knew. But I also knew that going through abandoned streets like these was taking more of a toll on her mind set than it was on mine.

After what seemed like eons, we arrived at our destination. What surprised me most was that it looked like all the others. Crumbly, collapsible, and not unique anyway. A probably once-prosperous business building that had endured years of abuse from teenagers with spray paint and inner frustrations. Maybe I had anticipated a sleek structure in between all these dying buildings, but that's not what I got.

"Come on." Nudge nudged me. "We have to go into the alley." Her voice quaked almost inaudibly. But I could hear it. It might've been advanced avian hearing, but I like to think it was a family bond.

"Look at me, Nudge." I told her, not at all prepared to give a monologue, let alone a convincing speech. So I didn't. "We're going to go into that alley and look for that door, even if it's a trap. And if it isn't, we're going to stick to the game plan and save our friends. Got it?" She nodded and tilted her head up, for once not bothering to add words to her gesture.

The alley was dark and quiet, as one would assume. Suddenly, I felt the pressure of a hand on my shoulder. As a reflex, I raised my fists and whipped around. The person flinched and shrunk away from me.

The person turned out to be small boy, only seven or eight. His hair was shaggy and long, as though not washed nor combed in months. His eyes had bags that had bags themselves. I knew that look too well. I _had been_ that look before.

"Don't go in there." The boy warned both Nudge and I. "They do bad things in there. They turned my sister into a monster. They want to make me a monster too. They want to make anyone who goes in there a monster." A tear slipped out of his eye and he shuddered. He stumbled a bit before taking off in a sprint.

Silently, I cursed my luck. I had no chance to talk to him, to ask how he had gotten away. There was no chance to see if he could help me. And in the back of my mind, I wished that that could've been me. It could've been me escaping as an eight year-old and living the rest of my life normally. I pushed that thought away quickly. I never would've left little Nudge, who relied on me like no one else. I wasn't the coward that Dylan was.

Sure enough, the slab of wood was in the alley. Not on the door, though, it seemed to have been pushed away, most likely by the boy. I gulped, hopefully quiet enough that Nudge couldn't hear my nerves. The metal door was daunting, and the mere presence of it sent shivers down my spine along with memories of my 'School' days.

But I can do this. I know it. I am brave. I have my sister, and I'll get my friends. This will all work out, I just know it.

I nodded at Nudge and she reached out for the large door handle.

And that was when the sirens started going off.

**So that's it, folks!**

**On an unrelated note to the story, I would like to know something about all you readers. What is your favorite song? As in number one, no multiple choices or answers. And yes, this is half to see how many of you read my A/Ns, and half because I need some new songs to listen to. ;P**

**Last Chapter's Song: Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

**This Chapter's Song:**

_**She captures her reflection as she throws the mirror to the floor**_

_**Her image is distorted, screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?" (No…)**_

_**Are you scared of things that they might to put you through?**_

_**Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?**_

**~Cake.**


End file.
